Total Drama: Brains Brawn Beauty
by Obikinoah
Summary: If Chris McLean went in search of 18 of the strongest, smartest, and hottest teens, what would happen? Drama, friendship, romance, revenge... the whole package... (7/18 REMAINING) UPDATED MAY 28th
1. Final Teams!

Hey, TD Fans!

Here's the final cast:

Brains:

-Cardinal – DoctorPika

-Griff – TotalDramaFan04

-Brooke Lavern – Katastic Writer

-Lucina Cortez – Icathius Nytfall

-Gezella "Ella" - POMForever

-Arnold Stewart Harvey - Michaelfang9

Brawn:

-Tai Chang – Katastic Writer

-Dixie – Katastic Writer

-Phoebe "Loco" – Katastic Writer

-Caeden Houston – Icathius Nytfall

-Tara Guerrero – MichaelFang9

Jacob Wayne Stewart – MichaelFang9

Beauty:

-Corbin Ynez – MichaelFang9

-Alysson Keyton – Icathius Nytfall

-Sapphire – DoctorPika

-Opal Gormley - ThorBringsTheThunder

-Jaedyn Kelly - RebelToasters12

-Rory Carmichael - FreakyFanGirl136

I appreciate every contribution!  
-Obi


	2. My Dedication

Thanks to everyone who has contributed to this story!

I've gotten so many OC's, I didn't have to make my own!

Special shout outs to…

-DoctorPika:

He's helped with the story so much, and I hope to do our collab soon ?

-Katastic Writer:

For sending in the MOST OC's of all the story… A total of 4!

-MichaelFang9:

For letting me shift your OC slightly (sorry bro)

And I'd like to thank every contributor, so here goes…

-Icathius Nytfall

-POMForever

-ThorBringsTheThunder

-FreakyFanGirl136

-RebelToasters12

And last but not least,

-TotalDramaFan04

Thanks y'all!

Enjoy the story!

I'll start writing before the 12th!

-Obi


	3. In Which We Meet Everyone

Chris McClean took a deep breath. "Ahh… Nothing like taking a DEEP breath of Ontario air before torturing our new recruits… This season, the producers have asked for a brand-new twist… Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty! Each team will be made of the smartest, sexiest, or strongest players we could find!"

"And here they come now!"

A plane landed, with the Brain team. First, a sandy-blonde girl stepped out of the plane. She wore a gray button-up blouse and black skinny jeans. Chris smiled and said, "You must be Gezella, right?"

"Yes, but I go by Ella," she said, shyly. "Another Ella? Let's hope that you're a better player than her."

A boy with brown hair walked out and looked around. "Wow, Chris! This island is a step up from what you usually have!" Chris grin/glared, and said, "Wow, thanks, Cardinal. And do these fine folks want to know why that's your name?" Cardinal changed from his pale skin tone to a… well, Cardinal red.

Next, a tall, thin boy stepped out of the plane. "Hey, Chris, where're the bunks?"

Chris smiled his wicked grin and said, "This season you guys'll _make_ your shelter!"

The contestants groaned. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Griff!" Griff had chocolate colored hair and wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

A blonde boy with a bull cut walked out in a Shadow the Hedgehog t-shirt. He wore a blue baseball cap and black gym shorts. "Hey, Arnold!" Chris said, "You look familiar…"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Arnold: My dad and little brother, "The Dwaynes Squared" were on the Ridonculous Race. I'm here to succeed where they failed!**

The next Brain to emerge was a 5'6" girl in a gray jacket and denim jeans. She had two-toned brown hair, and icy blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Brooke," she said to the contestants.

A black-haired Latina stepped out, and looked around her, taking in everyone. "Hola, Lucina," Chris said. Lucina wore a navy blouse, and a white skirt with white stockings. Lucina kept looking around her surroundings, analyzing her teammates. Cardinal extended his hand and said, "Welcome to the team! I'm Cardinal! That tall guy's Griff… The brunette is Brooke, the blonde is Ella, and the blond dude is Arnold." Lucina kept looking at the team with a cold stare.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: Wow, that girl is really scary. It was like she was staring** ** _right through me_** **!**

 **Lucina: Oh no. I always space out when I'm introduced to new places! I have to take in everything! My family took me to Spain for my grandpa's birthday last year, and I was pretty much a statue everywhere we went! I've probably scared my teammates half to death! Que estupido!**

 **End Confession**

"Next is our Beauty Team!" Chris said, ushering in the next campers.

A tall Mexican in a yellow long-sleeved shirt and green shorts stepped out of the plane. "Hola, chica," he said, winking at Lucina. She blushed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina (blushing): Well, they're certainly the Beauty Team!**

 **End Confession**

"Corbin Ynez, right? Cool," Chris shrugged. Corbin had a mullet, but it looked great on him. He also had bright blue eyes.

Next, a girl in a hot pink sweater stepped out. She had curly brown hair, shoulder length. She wore blue jeans and white high tops. "And you are…?" Chris started. "Jaedyn," the girl nearly whispered.

After Jaedyn, a girl with blue hair and a blue scarf and blue earrings and blue and blue and blue… and blue… Stepped out. "What's your name? Wait… Blue… more blue… and _that's_ blue… Are you Sapphire?" Chris asked. "Yes!" "Okay, Blue Barbie. Step aside!" a short girl said, stepping out. "I mean, please move!"

 **Confession Cam:  
Short girl: Hi, I'm Opal. I might have anger issues, but I'm no Eva. I play below the radar, so I hope that doesn't put a bad first impression on me…**

 **End Confession**

Opal had big blue eyes, and long brown hair with bangs. She wore a Hello Kitty tank top, a white jacket over that, and pink leggings. "Hey, Chris, don't you have to be older than _8_ to be on this show?" Arnold said, snickering. He never saw the suitcase flung at him from the "8-year-old". She was staring daggers at him, brow furrowed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Opal: Oops.**

 **End Confession**

A tall boy with silver hair and ruby red eyes stepped off next. "Nice one, Opal," he said, in a voice sweet as honey. Opal smiled, showing perfect teeth. "Thanks, Alysson!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: The Beauties look tough! Lucina doesn't seem so scary anymore. I think she has a thing for Corbin…**

 **End Confession**

"The last Beauty is… _this guy!_ "

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Opal: Wow! I hope that guy's single…**

 **End Confession**

"This guy" had beautiful blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with wave-like patterns down the middle. Opal, with her eyes wider than an anime character, said, "Wow… Are you single?" And Ella mumbled, just audibly, "Who art thou, angel?" The boy smiled and said simply, "I'm Rory."

Chris groaned and said, "Alright! Moving on to the Brawns! I bet they're fun to look at, y'all! Look at me! Attention here!"

The first member of the Brawn stepped out, a tall Asian boy, with muscles that told you that he was learning 26 martial arts while you were learning 26 letters. He bowed, humbly, and kept walking. "Folks, this is Tai Chang. He is mute, so don't strike up a conversation. Unless you know Chinese sign language."

Tai Chang had a necklace with a Yin piece of the Yin Yang symbol. He stood 6'. He wore a Chinese Dragon shirt under a black, sleeveless vest. He also had black cargo shorts and a black fedora. He had a Yin Yang tattoo on his right bicep. Even though he was mute, and he appeared very humble, he looked very strong and confident.

"Next is Loco!" Chris said, waving an arm towards a girl carrying her suitcases out. She turned around, and smiled.  
 **Confession Cam:**

 **Loco: So, my real name is Phoebe, but my friends call me Loco.**

 **End Confession**

Loco had short black hair, green eyes, and light tan skin. She wore a blue shirt with a shark insignia on it. She also wore black cargo pants.

Corbin rose an eyebrow and said, "'Loco'?" Loco nodded. "Whatever floats your boat."

Chris said, "Next person on Brawn is-"

*Crash!*

A girl had kicked a whole in the plane, walking out smiling. "Hi everyone!" she smiled, "I'm Dixie!"

Chris glared. "You're paying for that! Literally!"

Dixie had blonde hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt tied to show her stomach, a cowgirl hat, black cowgirl boots, denim short-shorts, and a denim jacket.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: I grew up on a farm. But I don't have a Western accent, since the farm was in California. That's also why I have this tanned skin.**

 **End Confession**

"Next is... Caeden," Chris read.

Caeden stepped out, smiling. Caeden wore a black suit coat, khakis, and a bowler cap. He was fairly tall, about 6', and he wore a wicked grin. He had an Ace of Spades off the brim of his cap. Under the unbuttoned suit coat, he wore a white t-shirt. He had messy brown hair that looked like it was styled that way, and had piercing blue eyes. He walked right up to Tai Chang and extended his hand for a high five. "Tai Chang, right? Mute? Perfect for Poker," Caeden started.

 **Confession Cam:  
Caeden: I think Tai Chang looks like a perfect ally. That dude probably knows every martial art like the back of his hand! I know the back of my hand, since they're from the same deck! *Sighs* It's a card joke.**

 **Dixie: Wow! And I thought those Beauties were hot...**

 **End Confession**

Dixie walked up to Caeden. "Hi, I'm Dixie!" Caeden shook her hand, slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: It was his phone number! This guy's smoother than silk!**

 **End Confession**

"Faster, troops!" a Filipino girl in a camo shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots shouted, "There's two more of us left!"

A boy with curly black hair peeked out from behind her. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked. "They're not," she replied.

"Oh. Who are you?" "Tara. You?"

"I'm Jacob. Woa, where'd that shark come from?"

"What shark?"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jacob: I'm schizophrenic, so maybe those sharks weren't really there.** **I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other!**

"Well, now that you all know each other, let's get the game started!" Chris shouted, impatient.

Author's Note:

Here's the intro! The first challenge is up next! Get ready!

-Obi


	4. In Which We See the 1st Challenge

Chris smiled. "Get acquainted, and get ready! We're starting this season with the greatest challenge we could think of!"

Everyone looked at him, prepared for the news. "This is both for reward and for immunity!

"The challenge is this: You all must be tired, right? Ready for a rest or at least your cabin? Well, this challenge will help you get your cabin!

"Each team must climb the hill to get a shopping cart, go cart, or a snowboard. If you notice, there is no snow on the mountain. First one there picks what _each_ team gets!

"Then you must ride the vehicle down the hill, to these dirt mounds, where a sand castle shovel and a normal shovel will be waiting. One team will have to use their hands! In each dirt mound, there will be one key! Each key will unlock a cabin, but there's no way of knowing which will unlock each cabin! You could be first place and get this beautiful, state-of-the-art cabin, with three floors, a Jacuzzi, and king sized beds! Or you could get these dirty, stinky, small cabins! One last thing! If you are first place, you can _force_ another team to swap keys with you, to increase your chances for the nice cabin! You may only do this **once**. Losers get to be the first to experience the Marshmallow Elimination!"

The teams looked at each other, and thought about a strategy. "Whoo-hoo!" The Brawn team yelled, running towards the top of the hill. The Beauty Beasts, (Opal and Alysson) took off next. Griff ran up the hill, yelling, "C'mon, Brains! We can still beat the rest of Beauty!" And that reminded the other Pretties that they needed to run.

Meanwhile, at the top, Brawn was arguing. Caeden said, "We should take the go kart!" Dixie said, "I second that!" Tai Chang pointed towards the go kart. Loco glared and said, "But the shopping cart is more _fun_!"  
Caeden nodded and responded, "And the perfect _sabotage!_ " Loco thought it over, and the 6 Brawn jumped into the go kart.

The Brains were busy, half-way up the hill, trying to stay strong, while they got passed up by the Beauty Team. Sapphire waved at Cardinal, and yelled, "Good luck, guys!" Arnold picked up a stick and a spider web, fashioning a mini bow. He pulled a toothpick out of his pant pocket and fired it, knocking a bird out of the sky, and on to Sapphire.

"Bull's eye! THAT'S why I'm on the Brains team!"

Cardinal's jaw dropped.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: Wow, Arnold's good... I think the Brawn might win, since, y'know, they got the head start, but I think we could finish second!**

 **End Confession**

Lucina leapt up the hill, somersaulting where she felt necessary. "Bien, chica!" Corbin whistled. Lucina looked over to Corbin and rammed into a tree. "Nothing personal, chica!" He apologized.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: He got me there. No. More. Distractions. But did you see his hair?**

 **End Confession**

Opal and Alysson were at the top of the hill, waiting for the rest of their team. Opal groaned. "Where _are_ they?!" Alysson shrugged.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Opal's great, she's probably the only actual player other than Corbin and I. Sapphire is kind of... All over. And Jaedyn needs to start talking to people. And Rory, he's just girl bait. Anyways, I thought while Opal and I have alone time, I'd ask about a possible alliance...** Tara and Jacob started digging with the shovel. Jacob sat back and thought. He yelled, "Guys! Howabout we dig in _every_ mound! We have the lead! And we can find the right key!" Tara smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tara: I like the way Jacob thinks. I'm pretty sure that he's a schizophrenic, but I can use that to my advantage...**

 **End Confession**

Brain started to pass the Beauties while Sapphire was carrying the bird that had been knocked out of the sky.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Sapphire: The bird that hit me was a _bluebird!_ My favorite! It's an omen!**

 **End Confession**

Sapphire held the bird up on her finger. "Don't worry, Azul! We aren't losing!"

Lucina cocked her head. "Azul? As in, Spanish for 'Blue'?" Sapphire nodded. "You're observant. That's good!" Sapphire kept running, and saw her teammates Opal and Alysson at the top. She also saw Rory behind her, and assumed Jaedyn was around. "Rory, have you seen Jaedyn?" she asked. Rory thought and said, "No, where do you think she is?"

And then they heard the bear growl.

Lucina and Ella stopped dead in their tracks. Ella said softly, "Did you hear that bear?" Lucina nodded, not sure what to say. They saw Jaedyn, the brunette, running from a bear. The bear stopped, suddenly interested in terrorizing _all_ of them. Lucina turned and saw Griff huffing. "RUN!" he and Arnold nearly screamed. Cardinal stepped out from behind a tree. "Sorry, guys! I was 'doing my business' over there what's going o- HOLY MOTHER OF CHILDREN, IT'S A BEAR!" "Guys!" a voice whisper-yelled from somewhere. "Who is that?" they said, scared. "It's me, Brooke! There's a shortcut up the side of the hill!" Cardinal raised an eyebrow. "Do you realize how crazy that sounds?" Brooke replied, "Yes. But from this tree I could tell there was a stairway going up it!" Cardinal froze. "Wait, you were in that tree _the whole time?_ "

"Yes, why?" Cardinal turned his famous red and said, "No-no reason..." Brooke jumped out of the tree. "Brains, follow me!" she said.

Back to Brawn...

Caeden stood up from his pile. "Got a key!" Dixie said, wiping her forehead. "Nice!" he said, as he smiled. She blushed. Tara stood up, holding a key. Jacob put a hand to his ear, hearing something. "Do you guys here that voice?"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tara: Yeah, he's schizophrenic.**

 **End Confession**

"No seriously! I hear... a bear... and a girl screaming..." Caeden smiled. "Great! More of a lead! Got anything, Tai Chang?" Tai shook his head and pointed to Loco, waving a key around. Dixie said, "Sweet! Let's get on with it!" They ran, on their way to the cabins.

Team Brains made it to the top. There was a note on the board and shopping cart. Lucina picked up the one on the snowboard. "'Dear Brains, this board is for you, safe travels, Love Brawn'?" Lucina read. Griff and Arnold looked at each other.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Griff: So... I haven't snowboarded for five years, when I broke my collar bone and my right arm.**

 **Arnold: Oh yeah! I LOVE snowboarding! I spent the whole time my dad and li'l bro were in the Ridonculous Race just snowboarding in Canada, Alaska, Northern Cali, and Park City! It was great!**

 **End Confession**

The Brains started down the hill, all screaming except Cardinal and Arnold.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: So, I have a weird condition kind of like Spud in the Race. When something's already scared the shiitake mushrooms out of me, say a bear, for example, I don't feel fear for a while. I was fine on the snowboard. I'm going to freak out in the middle of the night, though...**

 **End Confession**

Sapphire and Azul made it safely to the top, where Opal, Corbin, and Alysson were waiting. "So, who else are we waiting on?" Sapphire asked. Opal glared and said, "Let me think, Blue Beauty... Oh yeah! Rory, who you left behind like he was an opponent, and hmm... the girl being _chased by a bear!_ " Sapphire paused and said, "Oh _yeah!_ I knew there was something screaming in the background!" not realizing Opal's sarcasm.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Know what I love about Opal? No one ever suspects the cute one! It seems like she's got a bit of a grudge against Sapphire, but it's not like Sapphire's noticed!**

Sapphire ran back down the hill, took off her scarf, and picked up a rock, using the scarf as a slingshot. She hit the bear, knocking him over. Jaedyn nearly fainted, the color drained from her. Rory kept running, knowing they were in last place. All of the Beauties made it up the hill and hopped in the shopping cart, each of them praying it wouldn't tip over.

Tara squinted. "I think I see the Nerds on our board we left them..." Caeden laughed. "I'm so _glad_ Chris let us choose the others' vehicle. Do you see Dolls in their shopping cart?" Tai Chang shook his head. Dixie yelled over from the good cabin, "Found the key! I'm going to throw back the others! We've got to refill the holes! Give the others a challenge!" Jacob picked up the shovel. "On it!" Caeden expertly caught the keys with one hand. "Here, Jake!" he said, throwing them to Jacob.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tara: Man, oh man, I love good teamwork! We work together like ants!**

Loco said, "Here come the Brains! Go, go, go!"

Brains came down to the dirt mounds.

Loco turned to Jacob. "So... You filled all of the holes?" He grinned. "One hole's got nothing in it!"

That hole was the one that the Brains chose. They didn't figure that out until the Beauties crashed into a tree in their shopping cart. Sapphire sat up and said, "Guys, we can still beat the Brains! They're still digging!" Rory grabbed the sand-castle shovel, while Sapphire, Corbin, Alysson, and Jaedyn sat back. Opal dug in the third hole. Rory got up. "Found one!" Opal sat up, confused. "Me too..." The Brains looked over, and Opal chucked hers as far as she could. Arnold sprinted after it. "Run, Rory!" Opal yelled.

Arnold sprinted back, key in palm, just in time to witness the Beauty Team unlock their cabin. "Yes!" they cheered. Arnold grumbled and tossed his key to Lucina.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, hope you liked that! For my campfire elimination, I'm mixing things up. _You_ guys designed the characters, so you'll also be responsible for each elimination, after looking at each chapter. PM me to vote for who the Brains send home, then I can write Chapter 3!


	5. In Which the Cardinal Becomes the Falcon

_Elimination Ceremony..._

Chris held five marshmallows on a plate. He sighed and said, "Well, I knew you guys were losers, but I didn't know you were the biggest losers. Let's talk about this."

He threw three marshmallows and called out "Cardinal, Griff, and Lucina, you are safe... for now... So is Arnold."

"Brooke and Ella, you are the bottom two. But, Ella, I'm sorry to say... You're safe."

Brooke sat up, eyes wider than silver dollars. "Bu-bu-but!" she blubbered. "I know. I hate it too. I can only lose one of you per week," Chris said, irritated.

He smiled and said, "Well, you get to be the first to ride on this Loser Hurt-a-pult of Lameness and Shameness! Sorry not sorry, Brooke! Bye bye!"

Brooke got onto the catapult, I mean, Loser Hurt-a-pult of "Lameness and Shameness".

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brooke: Wow, I guess while I was scouting the tree in the challenge my team thought I was hiding, or something enough to put a target on my back. Well, I wish Ella good luck! And, the rest, I guess.**

 **End Confession**

The next day, the Brawn sat up in their beautiful, luxurious cabin. Dixie took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Pancakes? Yes!" She woke up Loco and Tara and they met the boys in the dining room. The room was _huge_ , with three chandeliers and a table at _least_ 20 ft long! There was a man-servant at each contestant's seat, waiting with platters of food. The Brawns wolfed down on their food, until they heard Chris' foghorn. They all got up, satisfied with their treatment, and walked outside.

Cardinal woke up to a foghorn. "That darned Chris! He's going to burn in the fiery darkness of the Underworld!" he huffed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: I don't swear. In case you haven't noticed, I use replacement swear words, since they help me get my anger out without offending people.**

 **End Confession**

Cardinal got up and yelled, "WAKE UP, YOU SONS OF BIG MITCHES!"  
(Author's note: A 'Big Mitch' is non-existent. It is, in fact, my choice of fake swearing for the 'b'-word.)

Griff and Arnold rolled over. Griff grumbled, "I don't want to get up yet, Mom!"

Arnold sat up, and said with a smile, "It's that time again!"  
He jumped out of bed and clamped his hands together. "Up, up, lazybutts!" he chanted.

Ella and Lucina sat up in their beds. Lucina said, "Ella, we need to work together! The boys outnumber us, and this cabin reeks! I know you're mad that I voted Brooke out, but I had to!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: Okay, so Ella isn't the fondest of me, but if she listens to reason, she'll understand that I need her to work** ** _with_** **me! If she votes me out, the boys will get her next!**

 **End Confession**

Ella rolled her eyes. "Sure, fine, whatever," she growled.

After the Brains went out, they saw that the other teams were already there. Chris was holding three flags. "Hello Brainiacs! I'm assigning team names!" he yelled.

Cardinal grinned and asked, "Really? What are we?" Chris unfurled a flag and responded, "The Brainy Cranes!"

The flag had a blue background, with a bird with a long beak wearing glasses.

Chris unfolded another and said, "Caeden, your team is, the Brawny Crawfish!"

This banner had a red background, and a crustacean lifting a dumbbell.

Corbin was impatient. He said, loudly, "What's _OUR_ team, Chris?"

Chris glared and replied, "Well, I had a really good one, but since _you're_ being impatient, you get to be the 'Hot Dogs'!"

Corbin winced.

The Beauty's flag had a big scribble over something that looked promising, but now had a dog on a bun on fire drawn in Sharpie on a yellow background.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Corbin! I didn't want to give you the other one! It was the best, by _far!_ " Chris snickered.

Chris continued, "Anyways, back to the challenge! I hope you all slept well, last night! You'll need your rest for this challenge! It's a doozy!

"You guys will have to race around the island, with the aid of these maps, looking for treasure! Or anything shiny.

"The way it'll work will be, one person will drive a vehicle around the island, blindfolded. It is up to the person with the map to navigate for you! Two others will be on the lookout for treasure! Two others - or one, in the Cranes' case - will fight off the other teams!

"First team to make it around the island and complete _one lap_ with _the treasure_ wins reward _and_ immunity! Second place just gets immunity, and I get to take the last group to my elimination grounds, where one of you will not return! Unless absolutely necessary...

"The vehicles are first come, first serve, and the weapons will all be different. No switching weapons! Ready, go!"

The Cranes, not wanting to lose another member, started running first. But were easily passed by the Crawfish. The Crawfish hopped into a motorboat, and started choosing spots.

Caeden asked, "Alright, who wants to be driver?" Dixie said, "I will, only if Caeden is map guy!" Caeden rose an eyebrow. He asked, "Really, why?"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: His voice is so soothing...**

 **End Confession**

Dixie recovered quickly and said, "Um, no reason. Really, anyone could be map guy! Well, except you, Tai." Tai shrugged as if to say "Fair point."

Caeden smiled and said, "Relax, Dixie! If you want me to be the map man, I'll do it for you!" Tai picked up a leech gun. Jacob grinned, and said, "Tai and I have the weapons covered!" Tara picked up a meatball bazooka and replied, "We might need three, soldier." Jacob grabbed a paintball gun and the Crawfish got in their boat.

Cranes were the next to arrive at the dock. Cardinal started, "Alright! I can-" Lucina interrupted, "Ella will drive, I'll read the map, Arnold and Griff can fire weapons, Cardinal, you scout for treasure!" Ella jumped into a Jeep on the beach.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: Wow. She just assigned us to the spots like _she_ was in charge!**

 **Lucina: I needed to get Ella to trust me, so I needed to be the one to tell her where to go. Arnold hit a bird out of the sky with a toothpick, so naturally he'd be the best choice for weapons, Griff is tall, and Cardinal seems to have a great eye.**

 **End Confession**

Rory lead the Dogs to the dock. He said, encouragingly, "C'mon guys! We're almost the- Chris? What're you doing here?"

Chris took a sip out of a coconut that looked suspiciously familiar... He replied, "I just thought I'd inform you that you guys of the situation here! I only left _two_ vehicles here! A boat and a car. I have two options for you guys:

"Number 1: I bring out a plane. I don't think that anyone wants to fly in a plane with a blindfolded pilot, though. You wouldn't need weapons, but it'd be way hard to look for treasure."

Rory looked at his team. He asked them, "Do we want that?" Alysson had a frightened look on his face, and shook his head. Opal asked, "The other option, Chris?"

Chris smiled, wickedly, and said, "Option two... You don't get a vehicle, but then you don't need the map, the blindfold, or the positions behind that. I give you guys six weapons, and you can go around looking for treasure, and then start your lap."

Sapphire said, "We'll take that one, right, Azul?" The bird cooed. Corbin glared at Chris, and stated, "Diablo, I mean, Chris, we'll take _Numero Dos_."

Jaedyn nodded.

They all picked up leech dart guns and paintball guns. Rory motioned, "Let's move out, team!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jaedyn: Hi, I know you haven't heard me talk a whole lot... It feels like each team already has a leader. Ours is Rory, the Crawfish have Caeden, and the Crane leader is either that quiet Latina or Arnold.**

 **End Confession**

The Crawfish looked over (except Dixie and Caeden) and saw a Jeep on the beach. Tai loaded his leech launcher and Tara said, "On my count! Three... two... one... FIRE TROOPS!" Tai, Jacob and her shot their meatballs, paintballs, and leechballs at the Cranes. "EEEEHH!" came the scream of defeat. Dixie, confused, asked, "Woa, what's going on?" and swerved slightly. Caeden said in his patient, sugar-coated voice, "Nothing. You're doing great." Dixie relaxed and they were back on course.

Griff blew a meatball out of one nostril, slightly disgusted. He turned to his team and shouted, "You guys! We can't let them win again! They have the nice cabin, the fastest vehicle, and the lead right now! Let's take them down!" Arnold grinned and nocked an arrow, with a meatball tip, and fired it at Jacob, giving him a bruised cheek. Lucina smiled. She said, "Nice one, Arnold!" and saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Ella, turn to the left!"

Rory lead his assault team with paintball guns and glanced towards the Cranes' Jeep. "I think they found something!" he exclaimed. Opal yelled, "Go, go, go! Move, move, move!" and they started firing on the leech-covered Brains team. Corbin stopped to pick up an oyster.

Cardinal glared at Lucina. He said, "Hey! I'm the treasure finder!" Lucina shrugged. Cardinal hopped out, to grab the treasure. He grumbled under his breath, "Dumb Lucina! Taking my job!" He advanced towards the shiny object. "Hey! That's a-!"

 **Confession Cam:  
Cardinal: I have an extended knowledge of Total Drama! Not creepy though, like Sierra. I found an immunity idol! I can send Lucina home if we lose! The Cardinal has become the Falcon!**

 **End Confession**

Cardinal held up the tiny, golden version of Chris and whispered, "Wow, I never thought I'd be so happy to see Chris' face!"

He tucked it into his jacket, and ran back to the Jeep. Lucina asked, confused, "Where's the treasure?" Cardinal shrugged and said, "I didn't see anything! I think that you just thought you saw something, Lucina!" The team glared and yelled, "Lucina!" Cardinal sat with a smug look on his face.

Rory was getting tired of running, but it looked like Opal was fine.

 **Confession Cam:  
Alysson: So, Opal's like, super smart. And strong. And I think that it's great that she's my ally. But... I kind of think of her as more than that. I mean, she can be sweet, and she's super cute...**

 **End Confession**

Rory panted, "How... are... you guys?" Alysson grinned. Opal said, "I'm great! You?" Sapphire smiled, happily. Alysson said, "Wow, Opal, it's amazing you can run this far and you're still not tired!" Opal glared at him and said, "What? Is that a short joke?!" Alysson stopped and said, "No! I just meant- Oh, what's the use?" and stopped.

Jaedyn pointed to Azul and asked, "Sapphire, aren't birds attracted to shiny things? Why don't we have Azul find our treasure?" Sapphire smiled, once again, and Azul flew off, the team running behind it.

Loco looked around, but couldn't see anything shiny. She looked in the water and said, "Quick, someone! Hand me a fishing rod!" Tai tossed her one, and she reeled in a rainbow bass. Now, this bass actually seemed to have a rainbow on it. Loco smiled and said, "If this isn't a treasure, I don't know what is."

The Crawfish and Cranes started going around for their lap of the island. And the Dogs still couldn't find a treasure.

Chris wiped his mouth and tossed Mr. Coconut (Chris, that demon!) over his shoulder. He peered over the dock. He said, "It looks like the Cranes are in first place! The Crawfish are right behind them! And the Hot Dogs are nowhere to be seen! They might as well give up."

Tai, Tara, and Jacob opened fire on the Cranes, but alas, they were too late to come in first. They finished second. Chris walked up to the Cranes' Jeep. Lucina jumped out and demanded, "Where's our reward, McLean?" Chris motioned towards ice cream cartons, piled high. Griff's stomach growled. "YES!" they all cheered. Chris smiled and said, "Oh yeah, but we left it out all day. Whoops. I'll give you second helpings at Chef's. It's an offer you CAN'T refuse. I said CAN'T." The Cranes groaned.

Chris pulled out a mega-phone and said, "Alright, Dogs! Com back! The challenge is over! You lost!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Darn! What was _that_ all about? Chris left _two_ vehicles! There are _three_ teams! It wasn't fair at _all!_**

 **End Confession**

Chris grinned. He said, "Great! So, the Crawfish and Cranes win immunity, and one of the Dogs will get buried like a bone!"

Author's Note:

Alright, well, there's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story thus far!

Here's voting choices and, maybe, some reason to vote for them!

- **Sapphire** \- Azul didn't find squat

- **Alysson** \- Because sometimes you should actually _try_

 _-_ **Opal _-_** I got nothin'

- **Corbin** \- Got them the name "Hot Dogs"

- **Jaedyn -** She's done _nothing._ She's a little shy

- **Rory -** Because his leadership didn't help at all this time

Just some stuff to consider before voting!

Thanks for reading! I'll write more after I get six votes!

-Obi


	6. In Which a Wager is Made

Chris smiled, holding 5 marshmallows on a platter. He said, "Well, well, Dogs! One of you will take a ride on my Loser Hurt-a-Pult of Lameness and Shameness, and 5 of you will later! First marshmallow goes to... Sapphire! You're safe! Opal, you are too. Corbin, you're good. That leaves... Rory, Alysson, and Jaedyn...

"Jaedyn, you've done... well, not a whole lot. Rory, your leadership skills are not working out so well. And Alysson, you haven't tried very hard. Jaedyn, you're also safe! Rory, Alysson, one of you is about to leave the island for good! And that someone is... Alysson!"

Alysson slumped his shoulders and sighed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Better me than Opal, I guess... I hope that I could have a chance with her.**

 **End Confession**

Chris smiled his evil, sinister, sick and twisted, wicked, demonic, devilish, hellish grin of his and said, " _But..._ I might have a wager for you guys..."

The team groaned. Chris continued, "Since Rory seems to be the leader, I say he makes this choice:

"1) You can send Alysson packing right now... Or...

"2) You can keep him, and if you lose the next immunity challenge, _all_ of you go home!"

Rory sat up wide-eyed. He looked at Alysson, who was pleading with his eyes. He looked at the rest of the team, shaking their heads. He nodded for Chris.

"WHAT?!" Corbin and Sapphire yelped. Jaedyn shrugged. Opal and Alysson shouted, "YES!"  
 **Confession Cam:**

 **Opal: Alysson is my closest ally! I can't lose him! What? He's _just_ an ally. Nothing more. Yet.**

 **End Confession**

Loco and Dixie were talking in bed. Dixie said, "Do you think Caeden could have a thing for me?" Loco thought and said, "Maybe. But I _know_ someone has a thing for him!" Dixie laughed, "Yeah, I do. He's like, super hot, and his smile is just..." Loco snickered, "Okay, okay, I get it! He's dreamy!"

They heard, "Campers, report to the cabingrounds immediately! Chef has to say a few things!"  
 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: Ugh. I've been able to avoid Chef thus far, since we won this cabin for the whole season! Oh well. I guess we'll see what's going on.**

 **End Confession**

Chef growled, "Listen up, Maggots!" "Sir, yes, SIR!" came Tara's response. "Are you mockin' me, gurl?!" Chef growled. "No, SIR!" she replied. Chef smiled and said, "I like this kid... Why can't y'all be more like her?! Anyways... This challenge is directed by _me!_ Y'all in my territory now! Only _one_ team will win immunity this time! And Chris has informed me that the Dogs must win, or else they'll _all_ go home! I suggest beating them!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: No! Not Corbin!**

 **End Confession**

The Dogs glared at Chef. Chef continued, "Well, this challenge is full out _war!_ Y'all have to fight! With our classic weapons, of course! Meatball bazookas, leech launchers, paintball guns, mystery "water" balloons, and the like! Last man standing wins immunity for their team! NOW GO, RECRUITS!"

The teams broke out running, and they grabbed their weapons. Arnold grabbed a meatball-tipped arrow and bow, Jacob took a paintball gun, and everyone else needed to scramble looking for weapons. They split up, entering a Hunger Game-esque situation.

Jacob jumped up a tree. He fired on Sapphire. Chef screamed, "Blue Hair, you out!" Jacob shot Jaedyn. "Sweater, YOU OUT!" Chef yelled. Corbin grabbed a meatball bazooka and got Jacob. "Tree kid! You out too!" Chef said. Caeden shot Cardinal. "Frick you!" Cardinal yelled. Caeden's weapon was a handful of mystery balloons. Luckily, Cardinal was hit with actual water. Caeden shot Griff, too. Griff rubbed his neck, and found a leech. "SCREAM!" he screamed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Griff: Did I actually just scream "Scream?" Darn...**

 **End Confession**

Caeden found a blue paintball on his arm. He dropped his weapon and walked out of the forest. Dixie shot Ella and Lucina with her leech gun. Tara was shot by Corbin.

Chris waved the camera to him and said, "Alright, after a looong wait, it's finally down to Loco and Corbin! GUYS! You are no longer allowed in the forest! You MUST make it to the top of the hill and retrieve the red flag to win! GO!"

The two remaining campers ran to the top, where Loco grabbed the flag. "Ha! In your face, Dog!" And... then Corbin shot her off the cliff with his meatball gun. "CRAAAAAAA-" she screamed before hitting solid rock. Chris winced. He said, "Ok, so we need to send Loco home in a medical emergency... Brain lost, and Corbin didn't get the flag, but he's the last one left."

"NO!" Caeden screamed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Caeden: So, I have a bit of an 'alpha male' thing. The whole 'no one left behind' thing is my motto! I've never had to lose a teammate in anything I've done. This won't happen again!**

 ** _Author's note:_**

Ok guys! So, I need you to vote someone off of the Cranes.

Your choices are:

-Griff

-Cardinal

-Ella

-Lucina

-Arnold

And, here's the _real_ predicament... Crawfish got the flag, but Beauty was the last one standing, so I need you guys to also tell me who _you_ thought won. Remember, if Beauty loses, they lose _everyone_. If Crawfish lose, they've already lost a player, so they don't need the elimination ceremony.

Let me know, and please read Total Drama Project: Stars, by DoctorPika. That way you'll understand our crossover series coming soon called: "Project All-Stars: BvBvB!"

Thanks to all,

-Obi


	7. In Which We See a New Face

Chris looked over to the Cranes. "So, Cranes," he began, "You have to vote someone out here! And now! Let's see who you're all eager to vote out!"

Cardinal said, "Chris, I'd like to skip my vote... for now!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: Yes! Easier to vote out my biggest threat for leader!**

 **End Confession**

Chris frowned and said, "Bad move, Bird Boy. All 4 votes were for you!" Cardinal smiled and said, "Oh, I thought so, so it's a good thing I have _this!_ "

He held up the golden Chris.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: No!**

 **End Confession**

Cardinal continued, "Since I saved my vote, my vote alone will send one of _you_ home! Lucina, you seemed to be the most eager to take me out! Why should I keep you?"

Lucina babbled, "I'm sorry, Cardinal! Please! I'm valuable!"

Cardinal smiled and said, "Well, I know I'm keeping Arnold... I'll take Ella... Lucina?"

Lucina sniffled, "Yes?"

Cardinal kept going, "Well... If I can trust you, I'm sending Griff home." Griff frowned.

Lucina jumped up and hugged Cardinal. "Gracias, Cardinal! You won't regret it!" Cardinal smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: And that's how you take over the game!**

 **End Confession**

Chris turned to the two other teams. "Alright, so the Crawfish and Dogs are wondering who won, and who else goes home, right?"

They all nodded. "Well, my law overrules Chef's, even when he's in charge for a day! So, Crawfish, you win!" The Crawfish cheered and the Dogs groaned with defeat. "But... Corbin, you were the last one left, so you stay! And let's see some clips we hid from our viewers! Roll Confession Tape of Secrecy!"

 **Confession Tape of Secrecy:**

 **Opal: I found** ** _this_** **little monster on Brawn territory! It's not like they'll need it... Chris hid an idol in every territory.**

 **Sapphire: Look! Azul** ** _did_** **find a shiny thing! It looks just like Chris!**

 **End Confession Tape of Secrecy**

Chris smiled. "So... Sapphire and Opal are also safe! Rory, Alysson, Jaedyn and Griff, you're all sharing a ride on the Loser Hurt-a-pult of Lameness and Shameness! Bye, y'all!"

Rory, Alysson, Jaedyn, and Griff stood up and got into the Hurt-a-pult.

"But..." Chris began, "You aren't going home yet! You're being blasted to Pahkitew Island where you will complete a sequence of challenges and _one of you will be brought back into the game_ when we get down to the final six! Good luck, good bye, and good riddance!" Griff looked more motivated.

Chris kept talking, "Alright... So that leaves us with Sapphire, Opal, and Corbin on the Hot Dogs, Cardinal, Lucina, Arnold, and Ella on the Cranes. Crawfish, you won the challenge but lost one of your own! And that is why we are giving you _this_ girl! Roll audition tape!"

 ** _Audition Tape_**

 _"Hi! I'm Emma! I love Total Drama! If you bring me onto your show, you will not be disappointed! A few things about me, I have a strong sense of justice and loyalty, so I can tell when people lie to my face, and I bring vengeance for my allies! Thanks for considering me!"_

Chris said, "Alright, and here she is now! Please welcome Emma to Total Drama: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty!"

Emma walked into the campsite. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore a red hoodie over a white t-shirt, and she wore blue skinny jeans. She was really pretty, but she seemed fairly strong. Caeden stood up and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the Brawn Team!"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Alright, so that was supposed to be short, sorry I sent home four people, I will check on them later on their island, vote for who to bring back by sending me PM's, and thanks to The Blue Star for creating Emma!

Keep reading, please!

-Obi


	8. In Which We find Fighters vs the Honest

Chris says, "Last time on Total Drama:

"Chef took a challenge for the first time this season, and he made a last-man-left immunity challenge!

"Everyone could agree that the Craney Brains came in last, and they voted out Griff! I mean Brainy Cranes!

"But we weren't sure who _won_ the challenge! Turns out it was the Brawny Crawfish, sending Alysson, Jaedyn, and Rory to Pahkitew Island with Griff to see who comes back!

"Since the Crawfish won and lost a player, Loco, due to injury, they got the beautiful brawny Emma!

"The head producer, Obi, has told me that instead of bringing back one at the final five, he will allow one to come back when **_they get a total of 10 votes._**

"So, tell your friends! Or your enemies! Get them reading! And let's start... Total... Drama... Brains, Brawn, and Beau-TY!"

Emma walked around her team, introducing herself, "Hi! I'm Emma!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Emma: I'm soooo stoked to be here! I hope I stay here for a while! Maybe meet a boy...**

 **End Confession**

Dixie gave her a tour. She said to Emma, "Here's our cabin!" Emma stared and replied, "Cabin? More like hotel! We get to stay here ALL SEASON?!"

Dixie nodded and said, "Until the merge!" Emma said, "So... Any cute boys here?" Dixie turned red and said, "Uh... No! None! The island is full of ugly people!" Emma cocked her head.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Emma: I've always been able to tell when people are lying to me! I think when I grow up, I'll be a lawyer. Or a saleswoman...**

 **End Confession**

Emma tapped her cheek and said, " _Really?_ Not even..." Emma looked around seeing who Dixie's eyes were avoiding and continued, "Him?" pointing at Caeden. Dixie's heartbeat could be heard where Emma was standing. Emma shrugged and said, "Well, you can have him. I'm more into the 'Strong and Silent' guys." "Phew!" Dixie sighed. Emma said, "Like that guy! Who's he?" Dixie said, "Oh, that's Tai Chang. He's mute. "Emma responded, "He's hot!"

Back at Brains... Cardinal was looking for another idol.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: I** ** _had_** **to find another idol! To stay in control, I need to a) be good at physical challenges, b) have lots of allies, or c) find a way to guarantee that I'm safe. I'm not a physical threat, I'm really only good with Arnold, and so that means I have to find the idol!**

 **End Confession**

He found a small, golden box. There was a note that read, "Greetings, Camper! If you are looking for the idol, there is only one way to get it! Your team must lose this next challenge! Then, you say the words Sha-Bam to Chris, who will hand you a key to this box. That will let you get the idol out of this box, and allow you to be safe at elimination!"

Cardinal thought about his choices.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: Wow! I found another one! But I can only get it if we lose... I want us to win, and with the merge most likely around the corner, I've got to start making Brawn and Beauty friends! Plus, the only one on the Cranes that doesn't hate me is Arnold... So, I think I'm going to re-gift this idol to one of them...**

 **End Confession**

Lucina looked out the girls' cabin and gasped. Cardinal had found another idol! She prayed that he would remember her wanting to be on his side.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Look, the last thing I need is** ** _another_** **idol played on me! I need to get rid of the idol!**

 **End Confession**

Cardinal walked up to Emma the next day. "Hey! I'm Cardinal!" he said. "I'm Emma," she replied. "Hey, so, I realized, you _just_ got put in the game yesterday, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Your team hasn't lost a challenge yet, so they're pretty much guaranteed to lose the next one, and I found this idol!" She asked, quizzically, "So, why don't you use it?" He said, "It's a classic underdog situation! We've lost each time except once, and you guys haven't lost a player! We're winning this by pure fate! Oh, and the idol is in a box that says only the losing team can use it."

"Wha-"

"Just read the note!" He handed it to her. She read it. "Okay, so, what, I do this and we're an alliance for the merge?"

"Bingo!" he said, smiling. She shrugged.

"Alright, campers!" they heard Chris say.

"Come to the dock _immediately_!" The three teams circled around Chris. "Alright, so this challenge, _every team will lose!_ "

"Why?" Cardinal asked. Chris said, "Because there's six Brawn, and obviously, they won't be losing soon!"

"Then why compete?" Lucina asked. Chris said, "So glad you asked, Lucina! The winner of the challenge will get an immunity idol, that they can give to one member to use at the elimination tonight! Last place gets a target idol!  
"The target idol is a wonderfully beautiful thing... It can guarantee one person goes home, unless that person has an immunity idol!"

Chris held up a small sculpture carved to look like a skull that had a target painted on the forehead.

He continued, "So, last place can use the target idol to force one player on another team - or their own team, if they're pure evil - to go home! Another four people are going tonight, unless you can find these idols on the island!"

He pressed a button on a remote, sending a huge projector screen out behind him, He said, "There are 10 idols, since there are 13 of you, one winning team idol, and we need to make it so there's a choice between at least two of you if all idols are played.

"The idols look like campers from past seasons, such as this one that looks like Lightning, but there is one that Cardinal played last elimination that looked like me, one that looks like Chef, and one is in a box, with specific instructions."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cardinal: Ugh! I'm a moron! I could've used the idol that I gave to Emma! Darn!**

 **End Confession**

Chris kept going, "Alright! Time for the challenge! An original Truth-and-Pair challenge! I'm going to give you a question. We brought Cluckie back from therapy, so if you answer it lying, we'll know, and I'm going to pair you up with another player, and you two will duke it out with another lying pair. I could pair you up with someone on another team, or on the same team. The winning duo gets a point for their teams! If you answer truthfully, you will get _two_ points for your team! Alright, let's start! Dixie! Let's ask you first!"

She gulped and said, "Alright! Shoot, Chris!" He grinned, and said, "Who is the cutest boy on the island?"

She turned Cardinal red. Cardinal didn't really care. Dixie said, "Umm... Fine! Caeden. It's Caeden!" Caeden smiled and said, "I happen to feel the same about you, Dixie."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: Why didn't I say anything earlier?**

 **End Confession**

Chris grinned. "Great! Two points!" He turned to Opal. "Opal, is Alysson more than an ally to you?" "No, we're just allies," she said. He looked at Cluckie, who pressed a buzzer. Chris said, "Alright, Opal, spin the wheel!" Opal spun the wheel and it landed on Tara's silhouette. She put on boxing gloves.

"Alright, you guys sit tight 'till I get another liar! Now, Lucina, who do you hate the most?" Lucina looked at Cardinal and said, "Um... You, Chris." Chris looked at Cluckie and said, "Uh, that's right?" Cluckie nodded. He glared at Lucina.

"Emma, which guy on the island would you date?" Emma, without delay, said, "Tai Chang." Tai almost blushed. Chris shrugged. "Alright, four points for Crawfish, two for Cranes, and none for Dogs!"

Chris turned to Sapphire. He said, "Who do you think is the worst player on the island?" Sapphire shrugged and pointed at Jacob. Jacob cracked his knuckles and glared at Sapphire. He asked Chris, "Chris, can I have a one-on-one grudge match against Sapphire? For one point?" Chris shrugged and said, "Sure? Why not?" He went into the ring with Sapphire and threw her in the air, then knocked her onto the ground, and before he could throw a punch, Chris interrupted, "Alright! No punching girls! Five points for Crawfish, two for Cranes, and two for Dogs! Alright, Corbin, you're up! If you had to vote someone out on your team, who would it be?"

Corbin said, "Well, Chris, let me tell ya, Opal is great for strength events, and I'm pretty smart. I'd have to say I wish we still had Rory or Alysson, and Sapphire went home!"

Sapphire, still dizzy and disoriented, nodded and gave a thumb's up. "Alright! Dogs back on the board with four points, Crawfish still in the lead with five, and Cranes at the bottom with two!" Chris said.

He continued, "And, Cardinal, who are you planning on voting out tonight?" Cardinal shrugged and said, "Idunno. Maybe Ella." "Hey!" Ella protested. "Nice try, bro!" Chris said, pointing to Cluckie, who pushed the buzzer. "Sweet!" Chris started, "It's time for the match! Opal and Tara vs. Cardinal and..." Cardinal spun the wheel, with it landing on Alysson's shadow. "He's not even here anymore!" Cardinal protested. "Oh yeah... About that... Alysson is coming back, and you can't vote him out tonight, since he won't be on a team yet! Here's the silver-haired fashionista!" Alysson jumped off the helicopter, and yelled, "It's fashionist- _o!_ " He put on boxing gloves.

Opal and Tai Chang stepped into the ring, with Cardinal and Alysson on the other side. Opal spat, and glared at the opponents.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Crap! I can't beat up Opal! I've got to throw the fight! Good thing they can't vote me out...**

 **End Confession**

Alysson stood there while Opal went for Cardinal, and Tai sucker-punched Alysson. _Ding ding!_ Came the boxing buzzer. Chris laughed, "RKO! Ouch! One more point Crawfish and Dogs! The total is: 6 for Crawfish, 5 Dogs, and 2 Cranes. So, Opal, care to redeem your team? What do you think about Sapphire?"

Opal glared and said, "I think she's a ***** that wears more blue than if the sky caught a cold! She is too ditzy too care about anyone other than her bird, and she's as useless as ****!" Chris frowned, "Wow, so much hate on Sapphire! That's too bad! Dogs, you're in the lead with 7! I'll give you one more question! You need 10 points to win, but this question is double-or-nothing! You could make sure you win, without even giving the others a _chance_ to catch up, or you could lose it all! And this question is for Opal! Opal, would you go out with anyone on the island?" Opal thought, and said, "Well, he left the island, but yeah." Chris shouted, "Alright! Dogs win! Other teams, I'll ask you centuple or nothing, just so that the Cranes can catch up! If the Crawfish get the question, then _they_ win, with a total of 25 points! Alright, this question is for... Tai! Who is your favorite past character?"

The Crawfish yelped, "That's not a fair question! He can't speak!" Chris shrugged and said, "He's the only person I haven't asked a question to on this team, other than Tara, and it was on my list of questions to ask." Tai opened his mouth and lip-said "Lightning" Chris cupped a hand to his own ear. "What?" he asked. Tai shrugged, dejectedly.

"Crawfish lose it all! Cranes! Your last question is for Arnold! What do you fear most?"

Arnold gulped and said, "Chef's mystery meat!" Everyone nodded. "Alright," Chris said, "Cranes have 10 points! The Hot Dogs win, with 14, Brainy Cranes come in second with 10 points, and the Crawfish finally lose! Dogs get the immunity idol to use on one person, and Crawfish get the target idol! Everyone can start looking for idols, and meet me at the campfire tonight!" Emma turned to Chris and whispered, "Sha-bam..." He nodded and handed her a key.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Alright! So, I have to have you guys vote for _anyone_ right now. _  
_

I'll get rid of one from each team, and here's the list! Remember, you can vote for anyone, and you can vote for up to three people, Alysson cannot be one of them.

Pretty much every camper that doesn't get a vote will be revealed to have an idol at the elimin ceremony.

 **Dogs:**

-Opal - Dissed on Sapphire, swore at her a couple times

-Sapphire - Called Jacob the worst player in the game

-Corbin - Didn't really do anything wrong, since he hardly did anything

 **Crawfish:**

-Tara - Only did one thing, which was beating up Cardinal and Alysson

-Emma - Safe, she has an idol

-Tai Chang - Lost the challenge, because he's mute

Dixie - Don't vote for her, I like #Daeden (Pronounced like Datin')

-Caeden - The other half of #Daeden

-Jacob - Beat up a girl

 **Cranes:**

-Arnold - I don't know... I guess you could vote for him...

-Cardinal - Isn't safe anymore, since he used an idol already and gave one to Emma

-Lucina - Not a Cardinal fan

-Ella - Didn't do anything, either

Alright, there's a choice and a reason for all the people! If your character hasn't really been a center character yet, don't worry, I know who you are and I have them planned for something big if they don't get voted out!

-Obi


	9. In Which the Merge is Approached

Chris gathered the 14 campers together.

He said, "Alright, so, I have 10 marshmallows, and there are 14 of you...

"Let me tell you how this will go down!

"The four of you voted out tonight will stay in the game as our jury! You will reside in the mansion that the Crawfish won at the beginning of the season!

"And if any of you that are voted out tonight find an idol later on, you will be brought back into the game, and we will eliminate two later!

"And Alysson, since you can't be voted out tonight, when - or I mean, if - you are voted out, or anyone brought from Pahkitew, will NOT be on our jury!

"So, for now on, when you are voted off, you are a jury member, until we get to the final three!  
"From THAT point, you will have one final competition, to eliminate a jury member, because jury members will vote for who _they_ think deserves to win the million! You will eliminate a jury member you believe won't vote for you!  
"So, without further ado, the first merge eliminations!

"Dogs, who are you going to play the immunity idol on?"

Opal shouted, "Me!"

Sapphire shrugged and nodded, and Corbin sighed.

Chris said, "Everyone else, pull out your immunity idols, if you have them!"

Emma held up her idol.

Tai Chang held up a Topher statuette.

Alysson shrugged, knowing he couldn't be voted out.

Arnold pulled out an idol in the shape of Chef.

Lucina smirked and pulled out the Lightning statue.

Caeden and Dixie pulled out Zoie and Mike statues (coincidence? I think not!)

Chris smiled and said, "Okay, you cannot vote for Emma, Tai Chang, Opal, Alysson, Arnold, Lucina, Dixie, or Caeden. Everyone else is free game!"

After the campers voted, Chris handed out the marshmallows to the afore mentioned. "And, the next marshmallow goes to... Corbin! You're safe! The bottom of each team is...

"Sapphire for the Dogs,

"Cardinal and Ella for the Cranes,

"Jacob and Tara for the Crawfish...

"Only two of you are safe! And they are...

"Ella and Tara! Jacob, Cardinal, and Sapphire, you are our jury!  
"Crawfish, would you like to play your target idol?"

Caeden sat, mortified at the idea that he had just lost another team member. He shook his head.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Caeden: I can't keep losing my team! First Loco, then Tara and Jacob are on the bottom, next thing I know, Jacob got voted out! What's next?! I lose Dixie? We just got together!**

 **End Confession**

Tara stood up and shook Jacob's hand. "Farewell, trooper. You've played a safe game, soldier. We will not soon forget you!" Caeden sniffed. Dixie waved 'good-bye' and Emma and Tai frowned.

Sapphire sat in shock, knowing she had left the game. "Sapphire, your teammates called you out yesterday! You earned votes from Corbin, Jacob, and Opal, the people that dissed on you yesterday! Lucky for you, the only person with more votes was Cardinal!"

Cardinal gasped, and looked at Lucina, who had a wicked grin. Chris nodded, saying, "That's right, Cardinal! You got votes from Lucina, Ella, Dixie, and Caeden." Cardinal pointed at Lucina and stuttered, "You-you.. You lied to me!" Lucina frowned, and said, "Aww... I'd be sorry if you had an idol to stop me! Well, I guess you already used too many for the gods of luck and karma to protect you! Whoopsies!"

Cardinal glared and growled, "I'll be back, Lucina! I'll find an idol, I'll search the whole island if I have to! And then we'll see if you're sorry!" Lucina smiled. "We will indeed! _Adios!_ "

Chris ushered Jacob, Sapphire, and Cardinal over to an empty spot, and he pulled a lever, revealing soft chairs, exactly eight, for the eight jury.

Chris turned back to the group and said, "Well, tomorrow you will compete for _individual_ immunity! I've gotta ask the producers for challenge ideas! Ta-ta for now!"

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Alright, well, at least I didn't get rid of four people... Right? Sorry I kicked both of my biggest contributor's characters (sorry Pika, the tribe has spoken!), and farewell Jacob! Sorry to MichaelFang9 too... At least you still have Corbin, Arnold, and Tara right? Nah, Jacob was my favorite of yours...

Anyways, I need to come up with a personal immunity challenge, and don't forget to vote back someone that I sent to Pahkitew! That would be...

-Griff

-Jaedyn

or

-Rory

That's all for now!

Oh, and read Project: Stars by DoctorPika, so you will understand my next series!

-Obi


	10. In Which I Made a Theme Song

Chris sniffed and said to the set, "Alright, I'm ready now! Let's cut to the Chef! I mean, the chase!"

"And Take 2!" a cast member yelled.

Chris wiped his eyes and said, "Last time on Total Drama: Brains, Brawn, and Bacon! I mean, Beauty!

"Five of the Brawn made it to the merge, three Dogs, and three Cranes!

"Cardinal, Jacob, and Sapphire didn't make the cut! The cut... The cut!"

He started crying again. This time, I was the one saying "Cut". Obikinoah (me) rushed over. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing... Just no more food references!" he sobbed.

"Alright..." I said, "Take 3: From 'the cut'!"

Chris started, "The eleven remaining contestants are now one team! Who's gonna go next? Find out on Total Drama... Brains, Brawn, and Beauty! Cut to the title sequence!"

 _Chris is having assistants put on makeup, the screen cuts to the Beauty team, surrounded by makeup crews, too_

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

 _Opal shoves her makeup artist, then fake smiles_

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _Corbin is laughing, and winks at Lucina, who is looking up from her book_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _She throws her book, hitting Cardinal in the head. Cardinal shakes his fist at her, at opens his mouth_

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Chef dumps a spoonful of... something into Cardinal's mouth, Cardinal turns, gagging_

 **I wanna be... famous...**

 _Emma pushes away a plate of Chef's "food" and turns to look out a window, where she can see Tai Chang lifting a log by the stream_

 **I wanna live close to the sun...**

 _Griff is doing push-ups, and a white splatter lands on his head_

 **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won...**

 _A bird flies back to Sapphire, who snickers_

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

 _Arnold jumps out of a tree, and Brooke runs out of a cave, chased by a bear._

 **I'll get there one day...**

 _Jacob swings down out of nowhere and kicks the bear back._

 **'Cuz I wanna be famous**

 _Cameras surround Ella, who strikes a few poses, and pushes Jaedyn into the spotlight, who blushes an pulls her sweater neck over her mouth_

 **I wanna be.. I wanna be... I wanna be famous!**

 _Loco and Rory sit up from an arm wrestling match, Rory grabs his arm, and Tara blows a whistle_

 **I wanna be... I wanna be... I wanna be famous!**

 _The screen cuts to the campfire elimination area, where Caeden and Dixie are sitting on a log together, before both are hit with marshmallows._

 ***Whistle, whistle, whistle!***

 _Chris tosses a marshmallow in the air, with fifteen left on his plate._

"Uh huh huh huh! WHY?!" Chris sobs, and blows his nose on a tissue. "Enough of me! Get to the campers!" he yells at the camera.

 **Brains Brawn and Beauty Week 8**

 **Somewhere in Ontario, Canada**

Lucina looked under a bush and continued searching for something. "Argh!" she growled.

 **Confession Cam**

 **Lucina: What exactly did Cardinal mean "I'll be back?" He meant he'll find the idol on Jury Island, and he's targeting me next! I don't have time for his threats! I gotta take out Opal! She's the biggest threat on the island!**

 **End Confession**

 **Jury Island, Week 1**

 **Somewhere slightly south of the previous location in Ontario, Canada**

Cardinal ran around the jumbo pool. "Dangnabbit! I can't find it!" he shouted. Jacob jumped out of the buffet-Jacuzzi. "Can't find what?" Jacob asked. Cardinal responded, "I need the idol if I'm going to take Lucina out!" Jacob thought and said, "Well, ask Sapphire about it. She's got a mini-idol finder."

Cardinal replied, "The bird?" Jacob looked at him quizzically and said, "It's a bird? I thought it was a heli-drone! But yeah, the thing she calls Azul."

Cardinal smiled and said, "That might do it..."

 **Confession Cam**

 **Cardinal: I need to get Jacob back in the game when I get back! We would be invincible! I'm the smart one, he'd help win the physical challenges! Then we can take out Lucina easier...**

 **End Confession**

 **Pahkitew Island, Week 3**

 **...Pahkitew Island. I just said that...**

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jaedyn: Aside from now in this confession camera, and when I get food, I haven't left my cave I found... There's no bear, luckily, because that would be Day 1 all over again...**

 ***Shudders***

 **End Confession**

Griff climbed up a cliff, and reached into a nest, grabbing an egg. "Okay... Time to summon some eagle powers!" He cracked open an egg, and slurped the insides. "Ew! That tastes like crap!"

"Screeeech!" an eagle sounded. Griff looked around. "More crap!" he yelled, as he fell off the cliff, and the eagle turned around.

 **Confession Cam:  
Griff: I saw that eagle thing in a wrestling movie once, I wanted to see if it would work. Why? I was kinda a wimpy kid when I was on, so no wonder I was kicked from my team... If I get voted back on, I needed to be stronger! Strong mind plus stronger body equals stronger player! Boo-yah!**

 **End Confession**

Rory closed his eyes and meditated in the tree he had lived in the last few weeks. He heard an eagle cawing, and saw Griff, collapsed on the ground, with a broken eggshell on his head. Rory jumped out of his tree and yelled, "I'm coming, dude!" He jumped onto the eagle's back, and put his hands over its eyes. It turned around, screeching. Griff sat up, dizzy. "Thanks, man!" He said.

 **Total Drama BvBvB Week 8... Again...**

 **Same place...**

Dixie sat in the "restaurant" and poked her charred-black eggs and her dirty sausage. "Wow, Chef's cooking is really going downhill, huh?" she said. Emma nodded. Caeden said, "Which is hard, seeing where the hill started..." Dixie snickered.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: Wow! Caeden is** ** _sooo_** **funny!**

 **Caeden: I'm glad Dixie said she likes me, since I've felt the same way since pretty much the first day! Hashtag Daeden!**

 **End Confession**

Opal groaned. "Why does the food suck so bad?" she complained. The campers heard whimpering from the kitchen. Alysson yelled, "She didn't mean it Chef!" Opal turned, confused. She said, "Yes. I did." Alysson held a finger to his lips. "Oh right..." Opal said, "Yeah, I didn't!" The door opened, and Chris stepped out, wearing a chef hat. He held a tray of something smoking. He wiped a tear with an oven mitt. Arnold stood up and said, "What's wrong, Chris? Where's Chef?" Chris wept, "That's just it! Yesterday, Chef cooked something terrible-" "No kidding!" Opal interrupted. Alysson glared. Opal said, "I mean, what? Terrible food? Nuh uh!"

Chris continued, "Anyways, Chef and I got in a huge fight, and he quit! He quit! I'm his kid's godfather, he was my best man twice, and he quits!" "Wait... what was that last part?" Alysson asked.

Chris kept going, "So, your first challenge after the merge if to cook me and the three jury members a three course meal! Winner receives individual immunity tonight at the marshmallow elimination. You will have one hour! Impress me!" He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Joe, bring me the inhabitants of Jury Island! Now," he turned the walkie-talkie off, "You guys, get to work!"

Ten of the contestants ran into the kitchen, but Alysson groaned and said, "I'm not even done with my breakfast yet!" Ella said, "Do you really want to be done with it?" He shook his head, pushed away his plate, and ran into the kitchen. Ella laughed and said, "Alright, what should I make... I need to impress the judges..."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: I don't know how I'm even still in this, considering how I've played so far... I need to step up my game! If someone is wanting to vote out a camper that isn't me, I'll join them!**

 **End Confession**

Ella grabbed a cake pan, a soup ladle, a baking sheet, and two pans. She put on the chef hat and an apron. Rubbing her hands together, she thought and looked around. She saw some eggs, flour, and a pineapple.

The campers heard Chris' bullhorn shout, "Oh, and you all must use the secret ingredient, something very Chef-y because I'm trying to get over my nostalgia!"

Alysson asked Ella, "Is that the correct usage of the word?" Ella shrugged and said, "He probably doesn't want to hear that right now..."

Ella picked up a note attached to a rifle that said "Secret Ingredient - Wild bird" Ella grinned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: That'll be easy to work into my dish! I'm making duck soup, with pineapple upside-down cake, and I think a salad, too..."**

 **End Confession**

Alysson grabbed a note and read, "'Secret Ingredient - Cloth'? What is this? I can't serve clothing! I refuse!" Chris yelled, "Sorry, no redos!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: I still talk to Ella because I know her from Project: Stars. But she's my only reminder of Project: Stars, which is my only reminder of Wallace! I hate that guy still! After Stars, I cut my hair to shoulder-length, and tuned down my "fashionisto" urges. But preparing clothes to eat? Unacceptable...**

 **End Confession**

Alysson grabbed his cloth and burned it. "I'll serve it as dust, that I can put one grain of it in my dish. That way I used it!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Emma: I think some of the contestants are really warming up to me! Caeden, Dixie, and Tara are all really nice. Tai is _beyond_ perfect! I've been studying Chinese Sign Language, so I can understand him.**

 **End Confession**

Emma walked up to Tai and asked, "So, whatcha cookin', good lookin'?" Tai pulled out a paper and wrote, "I can't speak." Emma nodded and signed, "I've been practicing Chinese Poster Language." Tai raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, wrong kind of sign!" Emma said, and pulled out a dictionary. "Chinese Sign Language, sorry." She signed. Tai nodded. He said, "I'm making noodles, dumplings, and brownies." Emma grinned. She signed, "I'm making submarines, Roman salad, and cupcakes." Tai sighed and signed, "Do you mean sub sandwiches, Caesar salad, and cupcakes?" Emma looked confused. "I don't know what you're signing, I'll just say it out loud. I'm making subs, Caesar salad, and cupcakes." Tai face-palmed.

Tara took a large piece of steak, grilled it, and dumped barbecue sauce all over it. She grinned and said, "Oh yeah, now _that's_ a steak!" She turned to her burgers, and flipped them, then realized she had to find her secret ingredient. She picked up a note and read it aloud: "Secret Ingredient... Bear? Alright, I've never had bear burgers..." She swiped the burgers into the garbage.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tara: "I'll keep the steak going... It's going to be good. The meat's pretty tough... Like my boot camp director."**

 **End Confession**

Cardinal jumped off of the helicopter. He ran into the woods, looking for some idol.

After about an hour, Cardinal picked up a Noah statuette. "Alright, this should work!" He ran back to the camp, as he heard Chris yell, "Alright, campers, it's time to present your dishes to the judges!"

"First up, we have the beautiful Emma! Her secret ingredient was limburger cheese!"  
"Ew!" Cardinal groaned. Chris said, "She has prepared for us subs with the limburger, Caesar salad, again, more limburger, and finally cupcakes! No limburger this time."

Emma presented the plates to the judges. "Why is the salad attracting flies?" Jacob asked. "And killing them?" Cardinal added. Emma gulped. She said, "Uh... It's not my fault! I had to use stinky cheese!"

The four judges took a bite of the sandwiches. Chris gagged. "Ugh. Gross! Revolting! The cheese is terrifying!" Chris yelled. Emma glared. Chris said, "But it is just like something Chef would make, with less flies than he'd have... 5 points for taste, 10 for Chef-y-ness! 15 out of 20 for Emma!"

"Next is Alysson, with burritos, quiche, and pudding! His secret ingredient: Cloth?" Cardinal announced. Alysson brought out the food. "Don't worry," he stated, "I burnt the cloth to a crisp and sprinkled one flake on each of my creations. It's completely edible!"

The judges bit in. "Wow, this is so good! 9 for taste, but it's not bad enough for Chef quality, so 4 on the Chef scale! 13 for Alysson!" Chris said, "Next, Tai, with his ingredient, rocks! Why did I do that? Anyway... He has noodles, dumplings, and brownies prepared for us!"

Tai brought out the noodles, evidently rock free. The judges ate them up, nodding with pleasure. "Great!" Jacob said. Sapphire smiled, agreeing. They bit into the dumplings, finding small pebbles in them. Chris spat some out and said, "Alright, great use of the rock, 9 on the Chef scale, and 10 for taste! Someone can only score higher with a perfect 20!" Tai bowed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Chris: That dish can't be beat. If the next one tastes good, then it will lose on the Chef scale, and vise versa. Tai scored so high because his food was amazing, and there was just the perfect amount of practical joke with the rock dumplings! Classic Chef!**

 **End Confession**

"We have Ella, with duck-soup duck soup ( _ **Author's note: It's an idiom**_ ), salad, and pineapple-upside-down cake! Her ingredient was wild bird!" Ella presented her dish and said, "I shot the duck myself!" Jacob gagged and spat out the duck. "What?" Cardinal went, "Mmmm... Fresh meat... And the blood really mixes with the rest of the soup well... Y'know, that's a Vietnamese style, cooking stuff in blood. It really brings out the-" "No one cares, Cardinal! Shut it or else the duck won't be the only dead bird!" Chris yelled. Chris said, "The duck is pretty good, that pineapple-cake is to _die_ for. Wowzas, Ella! 10 on the flavor! But... aside from the fresh duck, this doesn't really scream 'Chef', so that is about a... 4. So, 14! Pretty good!"

Chris thought and said, "Can we just bring out the rest of the dishes?" The contestants brought out their platters. Chris looked them all over and said, "Hmm... The ones that look delicious don't look like Chef food... and the ones that look like Chef food don't look delicious... So I declare Tai the winner! Thanks everyone!" Opal's face turned red. "I... worked... SO HARD on this food, and you won't even _taste it?_ Try some of _THIS!_ " she yelled, throwing her main course of turkey at Chris.

 _ **Author's note:**_

I wanted to give Ella more of a spotlight, her being a theater kid and all... And hopefully I cleared a little bit of Alysson's character up, with his cutting the hair bit... I hope that makes Icathius Nytfall happy... And now...

It's time to vote! You can't vote for Tai, but you can vote for...

-Opal

-Ella

-Arnold

-Lucina

-Tara

-Emma

-Caeden

-Dixie

-Alysson

or...

-Corbin

 _ **Don't forget to vote for someone on Pahkitew!**_ I'll probably do more Pahkitew insight, like I did this time. Here are your options again:

-Griff

-Jaedyn

-Rory


	11. In Which Phoenix and Gryphon Return?

Chris cleared his throat. "Alright, so I'd just like to thank Tai for that beautiful reminder of Chef," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Tai, if safe. The rest of you are not." Chris said. "To narrow this down, those who are safe are... Emma... Ella... Dixie... Caeden... Arnold... Tara... Corbin... And Lucina."

He threw them marshmallows. "That said, Opal, Alysson... One of you is going home. And that is... Not Alysson!"

"Yes!" Alysson cheered. "Wait... That means... You're leaving?" He asked Opal, who headed to the jury seats. "This is ****ed up!" Opal yelled.

"Wo," Chris said, "Keep the show family-friendly, Opal!"

"Also, these two people are returning to the game! Remember them?"

Two boys walked out of the shadows. One had slicked-back red hair, sunglasses, black pants, and a red hoodie, over a black shirt, with a golden bird, a phoenix, on it.

He grinned, wickedly, as if he knew everyone, though no one knew him.

The other wore a sleeveless blue hoodie, had a crew cut, blue jeans, and stood roughly the tallest person in the game, beating Griff's record by a good inch or two. He was also _incredibly_ ripped, with huge biceps, the size of giant grapefruit, (or small watermelon). He had a steel eight-pack you could see through his shirt, and looked like a Brawny Crawfish for sure. But only one Crawfish had been voted out, and one had left from injury. It wasn't Loco or Jacob...

"Uh... Chris? We've never seen these guys in our life... How could they be returning?" Alysson asked.

"It's Cardinal and Griff!" Chris smiled. Cardinal and Griff laughed. Cardinal said, "I go by Phoenix now. I've risen from the ashes of my last defeat, only to be reborn stronger!"

Griff loudly cleared his throat. "Oh," Cardinal added, "And he's 'the Gryphon' now."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: And I thought _I_ was dramatic...**

 **End Confession**

Lucina laughed. "Nice try, bird breath. You're still Cardinal to me!" Phoenix snapped, and Gryphon picked up a rock, and crushed it in his hand. Phoenix smiled. "I really think it'd be easier to consent with Gryphon and I," he said, almost laughing. Lucina gulped. "Yes, Phoenix," She said. Phoenix said, "Thanks, Lucina. Now, you've tried to vote me out twice, and I've found the idol three times, so, why not jump onto my ship?"

Lucina laughed. She said, "What would I be? La Chupacabra?" Phoenix glared and responded, "When you're reborn as we were, you can choose your _own_ name, Lucina."

Chris laughed, awkwardly, and said, "So, I've said before, those who are voted back from Pahkitew, will NOT be on the jury! So, Griff...in, don't get voted out again, you can't come back! Card-I mean - Phoenix, you _can_ be voted back onto the jury, but another idol will do you no good after you leave. This is YOUR last chance as well. Try not to get voted out tonight!"

 _Cameras poke out of a tree, rock, an egg, and Azul picks it up. The camera hits Chris in the forehead._

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

 _Ella smiles, waves, blows kisses, and bows to the cameras._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _Lucina rolls her eyes, and looks over at Corbin, in a beach chair rubbing tanning lotion on himself._

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _Phoenix glares at Lucina and snaps. Gryphon throws a knife at her._

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _The knife goes through a window, spearing a rotisserie chicken, Arnold's holding a chicken leg, Alysson a wing, their eyes are wide open in fright._

 **I wanna be... famous...**

 _Tai's doing some cool muay tai moves, and Caeden grins, joining in._

 **I wanna live close to the sun...**

 _Emma and Dixie look at Tai and Caeden, who wink at the girls._

 **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won...**

 _Tara is doing sit ups... the camera zooms out, showing her on a cliff._

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

 _She falls, screaming, into Chef's arms. She salutes him._

 **I'll get there one day...**

 _All of the campers line up next to each other._

 **'Cuz I wanna be famous**

 _They jump into canoes, with oars, and Phoenix knocks Lucina out of hers._

 **I wanna be.. I wanna be... I wanna be famous!**

 _Alysson chucks one at Phoenix, who scrambles, falling, but Gryphon grabs his collar, saving him._

 **I wanna be... I wanna be... I wanna be famous!**

 _Another paddle launches out of nowhere, knocking Gryphon and Phoenix into the water._

 ***Whistle, whistle, whistle!***

 _Chris is in a machine, with a paddle-cannon, he laughs maniacally, and shrugs. A paddle hits the screen, shattering the opening scene_

Phoenix walked up to Gryphon. He said, "So... Gryphon... I know I voted you out, but it was the worst mistake of my life! I went home, because I trusted Lucina, and she voted against me _again!_ " Gryphon shrugged. "It's cool," he said, "I wouldn't've ended up like _this_." He flexed, showing biceps like bowling balls. Phoenix smiled, "So we're good, then?" Gryphon nodded.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Phoenix: I couldn't save Jacob, but just _look_ at Gryphon! He was on Team Brain, too! He's going to help me take out _La Chica Freaka_ , Little Miss Backstabber, Lucina. He'll help me go final three, but I'll get rid of him then, since I can't compete with his muscles.**

 **End Confession**

Chris said, "Alright, campers! Today is a team challenge!"

Phoenix and Gryphon fist bumped.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Caeden: Alright! Quality time with my girl! I'm so glad we're together now... And I think Tai and Emma are getting together?**

 **End Confession**

"That's right! Two versus two versus two versus two versus two versus one! Wow, that was redundant. And hard. Today, you and one other will be fighting off two other people in a dodgeball match! A nod to one of our first challenges, here on Total Drama! Once both of you are hit with a ball, you are out of the tournament. Last team left wins immunity tonight! Who wants to go first?"

Tara interrupted, "I'll do it, sir!" Chris shrugged. "Whatever floats your goat."

Phoenix asked, "You mean, 'floats your boat'?" Chris shrugged again, and said, "If that floats your goat."

Chris said, "Alright, so after Tara, of course, we have:

"Caeden and Dixie! Versus Emma and Tai!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Caeden: What? Those are my only other allies! I can't beat Tai! He could go home! These guys are my Brawn alliance!**

 **Tara: I don't need anyone. I'm a one-woman-show! I can beat all these guys by myself!**

 **End Confession**

Chris continued, "Next,

"Phoenix and Gryphon versus Tara and Arnold!"

Arnold turned pale. Gryphon cracked his neck, and Phoenix cackled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tara: I take that back... Crap.**

 **End Confession**

Chris said, "After that, we have the Latino and Latina, Corbin and Lucina against 'TD Project: Stars' Stars, Ella and Alysson!

"The three winning teams will move on! Let's go! Cue Tara and Arnold's UTTER _HUMILIATION!"_

Arnold gulped. "It's going to be fine," Tara told him. Arnold shook his head. Gryphon thundered into the court, and Phoenix slinked in, quietly, tossing a ball in his hands.

"Alright... FIGHT!" Chris yelled. Phoenix turned to Gryphon. He said, "Ok, big guy, aim hard, and fast at them. I will use my obvious intelligence to hit them just right, let's go!"

Arnold threw the ball weakly, still paralyzed in fear of the new kingpins. Tara growled, and threw a ball at Phoenix. He saw it as she let go. He smirked, dodged the ball, and threw a curveball, hitting Arnold in the back. He stepped off the court.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Arnold: Oh, I'm so glad that** _**Phoenix**_ **is the one that hit me! Gryphon would've hurt!**

 **End Confession**

Tara picked up two balls, as did Gryphon and Phoenix. Phoenix smiled, and tossed his two to Gryphon, who threw the balls at superhuman speed. Tara could only dodge the first three, and got the wind knocked out of her on the fourth.

Chris yelled, "Next! Emma and Tai versus Daeden!"

Tai sighed, and frowned. He threw the ball as bad as he could. Caeden, understanding, threw the ball too far left to hit anyone. Dixie caught on, and threw the ball only slightly over Emma's head. "Hey!" Emma huffed. "I thought we were friends!" she yelled. Tai signed, "No! She tried not to touch you! We don't want to get them out!" Emma looked over, and said, "What do raspberries have to do with _anything?_ " She threw a ball as hard and fast as possible at Dixie, who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Caeden opened his eyes wide, trying to comprehend why this girl was out to kill him and his girlfriend. Emma threw another speed demon at Caeden, and hit him in the stomach.

"THAT'S GAME!" Chris yelled. "Next!" he yelled.

Corbin and Lucina jumped into the court, with two dodgeballs, and Ella and Alysson took aim. Corbin jumped in front of Lucina and threw one at Ella, who dodged gracefully, and said, "Tango classes just paid off!" Corbin glared, and Alysson threw one at Corbin, who deflected it with his own dodgeball. Corbin threw two at Corbin, one hit him and another hit Ella. "Talk about killing two with one stone! Our semi-finals will be tomorrow!" Chris yelled. "Also, we told the two people left on Pahkitew Island, Rory and Jaedyn, that if they could win the tournament, they'd be back in the game, so they'll be sleeping in the winner's mansion for tonight!" At that moment, a helicopter dropped off Jaedyn and Rory. "Alright! Let's get cookin'!" Chris yelled.

 _ **Author's note:**_

Alright, so Opal was voted out, and Alysson has no hope at love. :'(

Well, let me know if Jaedyn and Rory should be given this second chance, or if they get beaten in dodgeball _and_ the game.

Please send some OC's to my project, _When Worlds Collide!_

Thanks for all of my readers!

-Obi


	12. In Which the Dodgeballs Fly

Chris said into his mic, "Iiiiit's that time again! Brains Brawn and Beauty, comin' at ya from Ontario on this beautiful night, we're hosting the Total Drama Dodgeball Championship...

"With my producer's friend, Totaldramafan04! What do you think of the story so far?"

Totaldramafan04 said, "Well, I think it's pretty good... My favorite character, Gryphon was given a second chance, so that's pretty great..."

Chris said, "Starting today, any author that contacts BoyPower54.5 (You can ask about the name change later) for a chance to cameo in the story will be in one episode! We started with Totaldramafan04, but anyone like Michaelfang9, The New Blue Star, ThorBringsTheThunder, or DoctorPika could show up!"

Totaldramafan04 cleared their throat and said, "Oh, and check out my story 'Total Drama Into the Games'! Please!"

Chris pointed at himself and said, "I'm in that!"

Totaldramafan04 nodded.

Chris said, "Anyways... First match is Emma and Tai vs. Lucina and Corbin! How will it end?"

Corbin and Lucina smiled and exchanged glances.

Emma jumped down and Tai thundered into the court. Emma tossed him balls, and Tai threw them lightning speed. Corbin dodged swiftly and wound up, before getting socked in the stomach by Emma. She grinned and threw one at the stunned Lucina.

TD04 pressed the buzzer. Chris said, "And that's time!

"Lucina and Corbin are in the final round!

"For the final semi-final game, we have Jaedyn and Rory, the Pahkitew Castaways, vs. the Comeback Kings, Gryphon and Phoenix!"

"WHOO! That's my boy!" TD04 yelled.

Chris nodded.

Jaedyn and Rory jumped in and Gryphon and Phoenix came in behind a fog machine.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Phoenix: Man! Against Jaedyn? This couldn't be easier!**

 **End Confession**

Phoenix snickered and threw a ball at Jaedyn, who dodged as soon as he threw it.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jaedyn: Living on Pahkitew taught me amazing instinct and reflex. Look at that! I sound like a Crane!**

 **End Confession**

Rory smiled and gave her a thumb's up. He threw it back at Phoenix, hitting him in the nose. Phoenix growled, and Gryphon threw the ball at Rory. Rory couldn't've possibly dodged it.

"It's down to Gryphon and Jaedyn... Does she even have a chance?" Chris cackled.

TD04 screamed, "NO MERCY, GRYPHON!"

Gryphon looked up at TD04 and smiled, winding up. He released, and Jaedyn moved faster than the Flash, out of the way, and the ball bounced back, hitting the thrower, Gryphon in the gut.

"Oh! He hit himself! That'll do it! Jaedyn and Rory (somehow) move on against Lucina and Corbin!"

TD04 shrugged.

"Heeeere's the final game! It's for immunity, or a second chance in the game!" Chris shouted.

Jaedyn and Rory grabbed a few dodgeballs and got ready. Lucina and Corbin grabbed 2 each. Lucina threw one towards Jaedyn, who immediately dodged, and Rory targeted Corbin, who deflected it with his own ball. Lucina decided to target Rory, and Corbin, Jaedyn. They both threw curve balls, catching the opponents by surprise, and hitting both.

"And the Latinos win it! They are safe tonight! Rory and Jaedyn won't be re-joining us!"

 _ **Author's note:**_

Hey, it's Obi, I'm BoyPower54 now...

This chapter was short as it was a continuation of last time... Lucina and Corbin are immune tonight, but you can vote for...

\- Tai Chang

-Emma

-Caeden

-Dixie

-Phoenix

-Gryphon

-Tara

-Arnold

-Alysson

-Ella


	13. In Which an Alliance is Formed

"Welcome back to Elimination, losers!" Chris said, over the fire's light.

"All of you voted for someone else, but a few tied. Tara, Ella, and Arnold received two votes, and it looks like Tai didn't get any!

"We're revoting for the first time all season!"

Everyone left to redo their votes, and then came back and sat down.

Chris looked over the votes and grimaced. "Sheesh. Lucina and Corbin voted together on this one... That was really what you wanted? You guys are harsh! Sorry, bro... Tai, take your seat on the jury with Sapphire, Jacob, and Opal." Caeden glared.

Emma stood up and kissed Tai on the cheek. "Wow!" Tai said. Caeden turned red.

"Wait, isn't he mute?" Everyone asked in unison. "Love works in weird ways..." Chris said. Tai opened his mouth again, hoping to be able to say more. He was unsuccessful. Caeden held back a yell.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Emma: It must be true love! Tai spoke!**

 **End Confession**

"Alright, so the rest of you made it through another night! See you to-"

"I want to play my target idol!" Caeden interrupted.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Since the first day of the merge, my team gave me the target idol. I can't believe the Hispanics voted out Tai! My closest ally! Next to my girl, Dixie of course... The real problem is that I can only take out one of them... Who to choose...**

 **End Confession**

Caeden said, "I want to use it on Lu-"

"No, use it on someone else. I want to be the reason dear old Lucy goes home," Phoenix interjected.

Lucina turned around, eyes wide. "No! Not-"

"Fine! I didn't want to do this, but, Corbin, you messed with the wrong Crawfish family!" Caeden said, slapping the idol into Chris' hands.

"Corbin! You heard the man! Next to Tai!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lucina: What?! I just voted out the biggest threat, and then Brawny McMuscles and Big Bird align to take me out next, and take out** ** _mi Corbino!_**

 **End Confession**

The next day, Phoenix and Gryphon walked up to Caeden and Dixie the next day. Phoenix said, "Hey, Caeden, do you want to align? We would be a formidable force, and we could take out all of the Brains! And Alysson is an easy target, since he's the last Beauty left. What do you guys think?"

Caeden thought for a second.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Dixie: Yes! Here's my TD checklist:**

 **1) Get on Total Drama - Check!**

 **2) Be in a power couple - Check!**

 **3) Make it to the merge - Check!**

 **4) Make the strongest alliance in the history of Total Drama - Gryphon and Phoenix the smartest and strongest of the Brains, and of course Caeden? Of course!**

 **End Confession**

Dixie nodded and grabbed Caeden's arm. Caeden smiled at Gryphon and Phoenix.

"Alright, so we'll be pretty tight. We'll keep Emma and Tara until it's down to us four. We need to take out the worst player, though, which is obviously Lucina. Agreed?" Phoenix started.

The others nodded. "We could have gotten rid of Lucina yesterday, but we need to destroy her social game before we destroy her. The first step was to take out her ally, done, and now we need to let her know she's on the chopping block. Alright?"

The others nodded again.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Caeden: I didn't want to place someone above my Brawn team allies, but after Tai was voted out, I have to think with my head, not my heart.**

 **End Confession**

Ella ran out of a bush. "C'mon! Phoenix found 3! How hard can it be to find one?!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: After being on the bottom again, I decided that the only way I'll be safe is with an idol in my pocket and an ally next to me. I think Emma would align with me, so I guess we'll see...**

 **End Confession**

Ella wiped her hands on her jeans and took out a pen. "It's not in any bushes on the islad," She wrote. Realizing her mistake, she shouted, "Darn! I meant island! I wish I could era-"

And the ink rearranged itself on the page to say "It's not in any bushes on the island."

Ella stared in misbelief and rubbed her eyes. "Did I just do that? Um... Let's make the ink rise off the paper..."

The ink swirled off, calmy like a tiny, liquid tornado. Ella's jaw dropped.

"Hey hey, campers! Gather around for today's art challenge!" Came Chris' shrill bullhorn yell.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: If I can figure out how to use my powers, I've got this challenge!**

 **End Confession**

"Contestants will be making a piece of art, a FAMOUS piece of art with ME as the main piece!"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Alysson said, smoothly, "if I get Picasso."

The camp broke out in laughter. Chris turned red and yelled, "Ha! That's funny but you're getting Michelangelo's Statue of David! With clothes, please and thank you!" Alysson's smile left his face.

"Can't carve? That's a shame! And the next snarky snark-snark gets the Sistine Chapel! Also with clothes!"

No one spoke. "That's more like it. Now, we will have the rest of you draw for the Mona Lisa, Statue of Liberty, The Last Supper, Starry Night, American Gothic, Matador, and the American flag!"

"That's kinda anti-patriotic, isn't it?" Gryphon asked.

"And last but not least, Gryphon gets the Sphinx!"

Gryphon sighed.

"Fifteen minutes in, Ella got Starry Night, Tara has American Gothic, Phoenix is recreating the Venus de Milo with the beautiful Lindsay!"

"Should it have clothes?" Phoenix asked. "No- I mean, yes, this is a family show!"

Phoenix shrugged.

"And Caeden is putting me in the Statue of Liberty! Dixie is tasked with the Mona Lisa, Lucina is doing Picasso's Matador, and it looks like Arnold has The American flag with my face as the stars!"

"Gryphon, Alysson, how's the punishment?"

Gryphon smiled. "It turns out in really good at sculpting a man's head onto a lion/woman's body..."

"And that leaves Emma with The Final Supper by Da Vinci!"

He walked up to her and said, "Uh... I'M supposes to be the main part."

Emma looked up from her painting with Tai in the center. "Why? Christ knew his end was nigh, Tai didn't. He didn't get to spend his last time here with his closest allies, so why wouldn't he be given the chance in art form?"

Chris wiped a tear from his eye. "That... Was beautiful..."

Ella grabbed yellow, black, and blue pens, then snapped each in half. "Alright... Now... VanGough's Starry Night!"

The ink flowed out of the pens and into the canvas, before rearranging into the famous painting Starry Night with Chris' face as the moon. She cheered.

"Alright, kids! We're going to judge them now! Tai, Jacob, Corbin, Opal, and Sapphire will judge with me on this artwork. Let's start with Alysson!"

Alysson wheeled out a giant statue of Chris naked with only a leaf covering up what no one wanted to see. The jury busted up laughing. Chris glared and yelled, "Shut up!"

Sapphire held up a 9, Opal a 10, Tai held up a 10, Corbin an 8, and Jacob wiped a tear held up a 10.

Glowering, Chris said monotone, "Wow. Alysson received a 47 of 50. Almost a perfect score. Nice. Next we have Tara with American Gothic. And my expression in the picture is even more bored and blatant than mine in real life. Good job, Tara."

The judges each held up 7's. "And that means Tara gets a 35 out of 50. Fairly good. Let's see if Emma's painting can cheer me up. Oh wait. I'm not even in that one."

Emma held up her picture of Tau with all of the twelve contestants before last elimination. "Wow!" Jacob said. The jury each held up an 8, except Tai, who held up a 10. "42. Emma is in second place. Good job Emma." Chris said. "Next is Phoenix with a Lindsay de Milo! It's not me, but it makes me happy!"

The judges weren't impressed, each holding a 6. "That'll sting! I'll add 10 to that 30!"

"Now we have Gryphon, with me on the Sphinx! Awesome!"

The judges shrugged and held up 7's. "Do you know how long that took to sculpt?" He retaliated. Sapphire, Tai, and Jacob changed theirs to 9's.

"That's 41 for Gryphon! Time for the one I've been looking forward to, the American flag!"

"Um..." Gryphon started again.

"SHUT UP, GRYPHON! THIS IS CANADA!"

Arnold jumped up, with a flag of 50 Chrises, more than there should ever be...

Chris clapped and said, "That's more like it!"

"I sewed it myself!" Arnold said, proudly.

The judges gave him 9's, a solid score of 45.

"Someone need only score a 48 to score higher than Alysson!" Chris said.

"Lucina has been asked to make the famous Picasso painting, Matador!" Chris said.

"Ew! My nose!" Chris gagged.

Lucina scowled. The judges gave it 9's, and Corbin held up a 10. "Really?" Chris said, "Fine. We're moving on to Dixie's Mona Chrisa!"

Dixie held up a painting of Chris sitting with a weird smile on his face.

"It stares into my soul!" Corbin complained. Dixie glared. "I think she did great!" Caeden said.

Dixie smiled. The judges gave her 8's, meaning she got 40.

"Finally, we have Ella, with the Starry Night!"

She held up her painting. "Oh my..." Chris said.

"Wow," Opal said, breathless.

"That's just..." Corbin started.

"It looks _just_ like the original, but with me as the moon! Meaning of course that she thinks of me as a guardian of all, and as a Celestial! That is _deep,_ Ella!"

The judges gave her solid 10's. "It's _beautiful_ ," said a boy they'd never seen. "Uh... Who are you?" Chris asked. "I'm Icathius. Icathius Nytfall. The producer said to put me in this episode, but you didn't."

"Oh..." Chris said.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the host of the entirety of next episode."

"Who says?" Chris asked, defensively.

"Obikinoah." Nytfall countered.

"That'll do it," Chris said, taking the painting from Ella. "Ella wins! And I'm taking all of these back to my penthouse! Except Alysson's and Lucina's..."

Phoenix tapped Gryphon and turned to Dixie and Caeden. "We know who we're voting for tonight, right?" They nodded.

 _ **Author's Note...**_

Alright, so double elimination, Corbin and Tai went.

Comment on how I'm doing so far, please!

Now, elimination time...

Options...

-Lucina = Good choice

-Emma =Poor choice

-Caeden = Understandable choice

-Arnold = "Meh" choice

-Dixie = Bad choice

-Tara = Sensible choice

-Phoenix = Interesting choice

-Gryphon = Dumb choice

-Alysson = Reasonable choice

You cannot vote for Ella.

Speaking of Ella, wondering why she has superpowers?

Read Total Hero Island by theawesomedragonhunter!

It's not started yet, as it needs more cast members, so send them in! Why? Dude. Superheroes + TD = Oh yeah!

Icathius Nytfall was promised a cameo, which he will receive more in depth next time!

Do you want a cameo? PM me!

Want to get on my good side, which will increase chances of a cameo and shout out or saving your OC?

Review me, favorite/follow, and read Total Drama: When Worlds Collide!

I'll make the next chapter after I finish the next Worlds chapter.

If you read this far, then tell me what the first word in this chapter was, and your favorite character this season. This includes those that have gone home, or are on the jury. If you do, that means you're awesome, patient, and I'll follow & favorite you!

I might even bring that character back!

This was a long note, I promise it'll never be this long again...

Don't smoke!

-Obi


	14. In Which Lines Are Drawn

"Aaand, welcome to tonight's elimination ceremony!"

Icathius Nytfall said, while Chris McLean grumbled, arms crossed behind him.

"Luckily, Caeden, Emma, Dixie, Gryphon, and Ella are safe.

"So are Phoenix and Tara."

Phoenix looked at Caeden and Dixie, then to Gryphon. Gryphon smiled and Phoenix grinned, wickedly.

"Arnold and Lucina, duh, are the bottom," Icathius said.

Lucina bit her fingernails. "Relax, you're safe," Phoenix said, turning to Lucina.

"Really?" Lucina sighed. Phoenix nodded and said, "Yeah, no one can hurt you on Jury Island!"

He cackled and Dixie and Caeden looked at each other.

"He's right, Lucina," Icathius nodded.

She slumped her shoulders and walked over to the jury chairs.

Corbin waved her over and said, "Hola, chica! I saved you a spot _cerca me._ "

Lucina blushed. "Jury Island can't be that bad..." she mumbled.

Corbin nodded. "Si. There is no Phoenix, Chris, and there is a Jacuzzi-Buffet!"

Lucina giggled and said, "You're talking to me..."

Corbin nodded, confused.

Icathius turned to the camera and said, "Now...

"Who will rise to the villainous seat, now that Lucina has given up her throne of hate?

"What will come from this seemingly 'perfect' alliance between Brain and Brawn?

"Why haven't the contestants voted out the only Beauty left?

"How will Arnold prove his worth and stop being on the bottom?

"When will I convince the producers to fire Chris so I can be the host?"

"Hey!" Chris pouted.

"Find out... Now! On Total... Drama... Brains, Brawn... and Beauty!"

 _Cameras poke out of a tree, rock, an egg, and Azul picks it up. The camera hits Chris in the forehead._

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

 _Ella smiles, waves, blows kisses, and bows to the cameras. The camera screen is covered in ink._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _Alysson is picking through his closet and chooses a dandy outfit._

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _Phoenix is tanning, asleep, with his mouth in a broad smile._

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Arnold is playing basketball against Tara, who slam dunks it in._

 **I wanna be... famous...**

 _Phoenix points at Gryphon and cackles._

 **I wanna live close to the sun...**

 _Gryphon grabs an egg in the restaurant and eats it whole._

 **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won...**

 _Caeden looks at Dixie and smiles, weakly._

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

 _Dixie shrugs and looks back at Phoenix, who is now shoved inside a barrel marked "Lard"_

 **I'll get there one day...**

 _Emma is on the phone and then holds up her phone, showing Tai Chang's face on the phone_

 **'Cuz I wanna be famous**

 _Caeden turns to Dixie again_

 ***Whistle, whistle, whistle!***

 _A marshmallow is tossed at them by Chris who glares and hands the plate to Icathius._

Alysson walked out of the elimination ceremony, smiling. "Ahh. Done it again. Still safe, last Beauty, one man show. That's me," he said, in the bathroom mirror. He took his razor to his lip, shaving.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Man, I've been worried sick about the voting! I was** ** _sure_** **I was going home! I didn't sleep a minute last night! But, of course, I still want to look this good!**

 **End Confession**

Alysson slowly closed his eyes and fell forward. He was awakened by the BZZZ from his razor hitting his sideburns. He woke up with a jolt and grabbed at his head, seeing a lock of long, silver hair fall to the ground.

He opened his mouth in awe. He quickly buzzed the other side and the back, then ran into the bushes.

Caeden walked up to Dixie near their special spot, the bushes near the lake and bathrooms. "Are we doing the right thing?" Caeden asked.

Dixie, still not over the fact that she was in the strongest alliance since the Trojan War, nodded.

Caeden pondered and said, "Well, we voted her out because she voted out Tai, but now we have to vote out Tara and Emma! And we have to keep Gryphon and Phoenix to the final four. They will vote out one of us then, and then Phoenix will probably have an idol again! We need to vote him out ASAP!"

Dixie shook her head and said, "Relax, Caeden, it'll be fine. I know Phoenix is a slippery dude, but maybe we take Emma and Tara after we vote out Arnold, Ella, or Alysson."

Caeden remembered something Icathius had said. "Why is Alysson still in this game? He hasn't won immunity challenges, his allies are all gone, and he's the only Beauty left!"

Dixie nodded. Phoenix and Gryphon walked over. "What's up, guys?" Phoenix asked. "Well, we were thinking that we should vote out Alysson soon, since he's the only Beauty left." Phoenix nodded and smiled, "Well, that's a good idea, but if we vote out Ella, we eliminate another traitorous Brain. Plus, sweet, innocent, beautiful Ella will for sure win the jury's votes. She could win the game if we don't take her out soon!"

Caeden frowned and said, "Well, if we don't vote out Alysson, it gives him a chance to make more allies! We need to take him out while he-"

"Ah ah ah! Listen, Caeden, end in mind! Remember that!"

Caeden turned red in the face and re-adjusted his bowler cap. He walked away and Dixie followed.

Alysson stuck his head out of the bushes, grabbing his hair still. He frowned. "They're gonna vote me out after Ella? Argh! I didn't want to do this..."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Like I said before, I didn't _want_ to align with Ella, which reminds me of Don, which reminds me of DoctorPika, which reminds me of Project: Stars, which reminds me of Wallace! But it looks like we're the two on the bottom again. And what will I do about my 'do? I hear man-buns are in right now...**

 **End Confession**

Alysson ran up to Ella, and said, "Ella, I just heard Phoenix and Gryphon talking to Caeden and Dixie. They want to vote you out tonight, then me next time!"

Ella frowned and said, "Fine, but what do you want to do about it?"

He smiled. "Well, first, let's see what Tara, Arnold, and Emma say about an alliance..."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Alright, yes, that was short, it was dramatic, though.

I'm gonna work on it later, but I want to get an idea in my brain for a challenge.

If anyone has any good ones, PM me, and I'll give you a shout out.

Bye homies!

-Obi


	15. In Which The Underdogs… Don't Change

Icathius cleared his throat. "I'm Icathius Nytfall! This season's host of Total Drama!"  
"I am!" Chris yelled back.

Icathius smiled and responded, "We'll see about that! On to the good part! I have today's challenge! Made by Obi's friend, The New Blue Star... This challenge is called Dare or Danger! Contestants can choose to do a dare or danger. A dare isn't too hard and gets you 1 point. Danger is a _really hard_ dare, and can be very dangerous, but gets you a safe 5 points!

"After the break, here on Total... Drama... Brains, Brawn, and Beauty!"

 _Cameras poke out of a tree, rock, an egg, and Azul picks it up. The camera hits Chris in the forehead._

 ** _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_**

 _Ella smiles, waves, blows kisses, and bows to the cameras. The camera screen is covered in ink._

 ** _You guys are on my mind_**

 _Alysson is picking through his closet and chooses a dandy outfit._

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

 _Phoenix is tanning, asleep, with his mouth in a broad smile._

 ** _And now I think the answer is plain to see_**

 _Arnold is playing basketball against Tara, who slam dunks it in._

 ** _I wanna be... famous..._**

 _Phoenix points at Gryphon and cackles._

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun..._**

 _Gryphon grabs an egg in the restaurant and eats it whole._

 ** _Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won..._**

 _Caeden looks at Dixie and smiles, weakly._

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way..._**

 _Dixie shrugs and looks back at Phoenix, who is now shoved inside a barrel marked "Lard"_

 ** _I'll get there one day..._**

 _Emma is on the phone and then holds up her phone, showing Tai Chang's face on the phone **;-;**_

 ** _'Cuz I wanna be famous_**

 _Caeden turns to Dixie again_

 ** _*Whistle, whistle, whistle!*_**

 _A marshmallow is tossed at them by Chris who glares and hands the plate to Icathius._

 ** _*Guitar Riff*_**

"First up, let's ask Dixie! These questions have been made by fans...

"For one point, Dixie, will you lick your shoe or for 5, break up with Caeden?"

Dixie frowned. "Jeez... What kind of fans are these people? Icathius, you know what I'll choose."

Icathius nodded. "Good point. Prepare yourself, Caeden."

Dixie yelled, "No! I'm licking my shoe!"

Icathius said, "Well, you could get sick! Why not just break up with Caeden?"

Dixie retaliated by saying, "Why do you care so much?"

Icathius responded, "If I can stir up drama, maybe the producers will make me the full-time host!"  
"We're good!" Chris yelled. Icathius shook his head. Dixie licked her shoe. Alysson gagged, and Caeden sighed with relief.

Icathius started, "One point for Dixie, but now let's ask Caeden-"

"I'm not breaking up with Dixie," Caeden interrupted.

"Of course not!" Icathius said. Then ripped up the paper in his hand.

"Right... Your dare is... to wear a blindfold for the rest of the day for one point, or eat everything left in the freezer for 5!"

Caeden turned white. "Blindfold!" He said, quickly.

Icathius handed him the blindfold.

Icathius pointed to Ella. "Cinderella, Mozzarella, Ella, Gezella... You're up!

"For one point, sing _My Heart Will Go On_ or for five, recite the famous Hamlet scene in a British accent."

Ella cleared her throat.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: Yes! Theatre kids rock!**

 **End Confession**

 _"To be, or not to be... that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles. And by opposing end them..."_

Icathius sniffed a tear. "That was beautiful."

Ella bowed.

Icathius turned to Arnold and said, "Arnold, for one point, you may make a blind-folded three-point backwards granny shot, or for five, go the rest of the day with no shoes or socks. If you fail the shot, you'll have to do the no shoes thing for no points."

Arnold took off his shoes. And socks.

Icathius recalled, "The score is Dixie, Caeden, tied with 1 point. Arnold and Ella each have five. Phoenix, Gryphon, Tara, Alysson, and Emma have yet to be asked! Tara, for one point, you can lick the stuff leaking out of the kitchen, or for five, have Arnold shoot an apple off your head." Tara grinned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tara: The most memorable Arnold moment was on the first day, when he shot a bird with a spider web and a toothpick... I'm going with that.**

 **End Confession**

Tara said, "Just don't miss, Arnold."

Arnold grimaced. "Right... no pressure..." He pulled back and... shot the apple! (I can't kill anyone, it's rated K+!)

Icathius announced, "That's five for Tara! And five more for Arnold!"

Tara looked back. "What?!"

Icathius said, "Yeah, he was kind of the only one making the shot worth watching...

"And he wins, with 10 points!"

Phoenix frowned. "Half of us didn't even get to-"

"I know, bro," Icathius soothed. "How would you catch up?"

Phoenix said, "Read me my dares!"

Icathius pulled out a paper and laughed. "For one point, tie your underwear to the flagpole, for five, burn off your hair."

"YOU SAID THEY WERE FAN MADE DARES!"

Icathius shrugged. "You have to have fans to get fan dares."

 _"BURN!"_ everyone else yelled.

* * *

Alysson walked up to Ella, Arnold, and Tara. Alysson said, "Tara, you know there's no more Brawn alliance since Tai left. We need you to vote with us and take out Gryphon or Phoenix. If we get a to vote with us, that's majority! We can rule this game! What do you say?"

"What happened to your hair?" Tara asked.

 _"THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE MAN BUN!"_ he shouted.

* * *

Alysson walked up to Emma. "Emma, we need you to vote with us if we're going to take out the Axis. Will you help?"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Emma: Caught in the middle... Tai left, but I think Caeden and Dixie still want to work together...**

 **Tara: I could go either way tonight… Send home an Underdog, or take out a mythical creature... And the fact that I'm pretty much guaranteed to be in the final eight is SO EXCITING**

 **End Confession**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Wassup, peeps? I haven't updated for a few weeks, but here's the new set chapter!

Don't forget vote!

And join the Total Drama Heroes Forum! It's fun!

Voting choices:

Ella

Emma

Gryphon

Phoenix

Caeden

Dixie

Alysson

Tara

You cannot vote for Arnold...


	16. In Which- SURPRISE! Blindside!

Author's Note:

Since I've been getting less and less participation in the reviews for voting, I had to take matters into my own hands to continue the story…

Sorry, but it'll give me an easier time with making the story, and make the planning easier. Enough of my problems, it's time to present…

Total Drama…

Brains, Brawn and Beauty!

"After the break, here on Total... Drama... Brains, Brawn, and Beauty!"

Cameras poke out of a tree, rock, an egg, and Azul picks it up. The camera hits Chris in the forehead.

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Ella smiles, waves, blows kisses, and bows to the cameras. The camera screen is covered in ink.

You guys are on my mind

Alysson is picking through his closet and chooses a dandy outfit.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Phoenix is tanning, asleep, with his mouth in a broad smile.

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Arnold is playing basketball against Tara, who slam dunks it in.

I wanna be... famous...

Phoenix points at Gryphon and cackles.

I wanna live close to the sun...

Gryphon grabs an egg in the restaurant and eats it whole.

Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won...

Caeden looks at Dixie and smiles, weakly.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way...

Dixie shrugs and looks back at Phoenix, who is now shoved inside a barrel marked "Lard"

I'll get there one day...

Emma is on the phone and then holds up her phone, showing Tai Chang's face on the phone ;-;

'Cuz I wanna be famous

Caeden turns to Dixie again

*Whistle, whistle, whistle!*

A marshmallow is tossed at them by Chris who glares and hands the plate to Icathius.

*Guitar Riff*

Arnold sat, confidently, and sighed. Icathius turned to Arnold and said, "Arnold is the only person safe tonight! The rest of you are up for elimination!"

Tara gulped.

Confession Cam:

Tara: It seems like it's up to me to take out the Axis: Gryphon, Phoenix, Dixie, and Caeden, or take out the Underdogs, Emma, Alysson, and Ella… Arnold is safe, but I think he's in the Underdogs… Emma might be in the middle too… I think that it's either Gryphon, Phoenix, or Alysson tonight.

End Confession

"First up to vote, Alysson!"

Confession Cam:

Alysson: *Holds up a picture of Caeden* This is for taking out Opal, the girl of my dreams! For winning every team challenge and making my team vote me out, take out Rory, Sapphire, not to mention the fact that you single-handedly took out Corbin! You play the nice guy with your cute little couple goals, but you're a bigger jerk than Bird Butt!

Phoenix: *Alysson on voting paper* Yeah, you've left already before, go back to Pahkitew already, you've overstayed your welcome, bud.

Caeden: *Unknown vote* I've loved playing this game with you, and you don't deserve to go now. If you make it out of here tonight, I will give you my vote from the jury. Good game, and good luck!

Dixie: *Unknown* Wow, I never thought I'd have to vote for you, but honestly, you're a better player than me, and you shouldn't go tonight. Sorry…

End Confessions

Icathius said, "Alright, everyone's voted, let's see who y'all are so desperate to get rid of!  
"First vote: Caeden!

"Second vote: Alysson…

"Third vote: Caeden!"

Tara gasped.

Confession Cam:  
Tara: No. No. No no no! We were blindsided!

End Confession

"Fourth vote: Alysson!

"Fifth vote: Caeden! This is getting close!"

Dixie held Caeden's arm tightly.

"Sixth vote: Phoenix!

"Seventh vote: Alysson!"  
Alysson held his breath and looked at Opal on the jury. She was crossing her fingers, and Jacob was close to freaking out...

"Eighth vote: Caeden!"

Icathius took a deep breath. He began, "Final vote… I believe we all feel like he should be staying longer than this, but he would've won at the end, so lucky for the rest of you, this game is going to get a lot easier… I'm sorry to announce,

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...Caeden, you have to go, bud. Sorry."

Caeden frowned and Jacob kicked the chair in front of him. Opal ran over to Alysson and hugged him. Dixie began to cry.

"You're still in it!" she smiled.

"I am! That was too close for comfort…" Alysson sighed. Opal hugged him again and said, "Keep playing! I'm voting for you to win the million!"

"Thanks, Opal… And, I was wondering…"  
"...Yes?"  
"... Will you go out with me? I mean, it'll be kinda hard because I'll only see you, like, twice a week at the campfire ceremony, but it'd be-"

"Yes."

"Really?" Alysson gushed.

"Really," Opal nodded.

Icathius grimaced, and Chris walked over to him. "Hey, bud, it's time to give me my show back," Chris fake-smiled.

Icathius shook his head. "Actually, you've been convicted of thievery. You stole a million dollars plus to start this season, but you've been stopped. Obi has paid a million for the winner to keep the season going. I might become the permanent host! I just have to run it by my schedule and the producers…"

Chris' infamous smile turned upside-down. Two S.W.A.T. guys showed up to take Chris away.

Confession Cam:

Dixie: Wow… I've got to play without Caeden now… That means I can't trust anyone! I'm going to win this game by myself! It'll be easy now! Here's my game-plan:

1) I'm going to win the next immunity challenges

2) I have to find at LEAST one statuette to stay in this, because I can't win every challenge…

3) Outsmart the others

4) Keep Phoenix's "alliance" for now

5) Tell everyone why they should vote for me

And finally, 6) Buy a yacht and go on a cruise with Caeden! *Sighs*

End Confession

Author's Note: Again:

Hey, ho, guys! It reeeeally hurt me to do that, but I had to :'(

I'll write the challenge later, I was making this one to put the "Drama" back in Total Drama.

Sorry to discontinue the fan vote, but you guys kinda stopped doing it anyways…

Fun Fact: That moment when Alysson asked Opal out is exactly how I did it with my girlfriend irl!

Fun Fact 2: She and I lasted 3 days.

Sorry to end that on a sad note, so- Please read mis amigos' stories! Yes, I know that's not proper Spanish, I speak Spanish.

Por ejemplo, mis amigos son:

-ThorBringsTheThunder

-La Rosa Rossa

-Candela Monsoon

-theawesomedragonhunter

-IndiannaGamerGirl1201/GirlPower54

-DoctorPika

y -MichaelFang9

Adios!

-Obi


	17. In Which Dixie Misses Caeden

_**Guess who's back? (back...back…)**_

 _ **Back again?**_

Obi with another BvBvB chap, and I hope you like it!

 **Bold = Brawn**

Normal = Brain

 _Italic = Beauty_

 **Jury:**

 **-Jacob**

 _-Sapphire_

 _-Opal_

 **-Tai Chang**

 _-Corbin_

-Lucina

 **-Caeden**

 **Players:**

 _-Alysson (Ex-Pahkitew)_

-Gryphon (Ex-Pahkitew)

-Phoenix (Ex-Jury)

 **-Dixie**

 **-Emma**

 **-Tara**

-Ella

-Arnold

 **The Ex-Pahkitew players will not return to the jury if voted out.**

 **Phoenix will not return to the jury if voted out.**

 **That could put a final of 9 people on the jury.**

 **...There are all ready 7… The end may be near...**

 _ **Total Drama: Brains Brawn and Beauty**_

Icathius looked at his watch. "It starts now, right?" He asked the camera man. The camera shook up and down.

"Last time on Total Drama, we watched as a fan favorite was sent home… Poor Caeden, but poor, poor Dixie…

"With only eight players left, the jury spots are filling up, and only three can make it to the end in Total Drama… Brains Brawn and Beauty!"

Dixie sat, upset, thinking about the elimination.

Tara sat down next to her and patted Dixie's back. She said, "I'm sorry, Dixie, but I guess we were blindsided… I don't know how I can help, but I want to see you get to the end."

Dixie wiped her eyes and said, "Thanks so much, Tara… I don't know if I can stick with the alliance, because whoever is calling the shots knows that no one will vote for Phoenix or Gryphon, and will take out whoever could get the most votes… And that would be me!"

Tara looked a little hurt. "At least you're humble," Tara said.

 **Confession Cam:  
Tara: I know that Dixie doesn't say that kind of stuff normally, I think she's just upset about Caeden… But I still want to help her. And if I were the only Brawn to get to the final three, they'd probably vote for me, and I could win!**

 **End Confession**

Arnold walked over to Alysson and Ella. "How do we get numbers? We need five, and I don't think that we can get two more people to vote with us," he said.

Alysson nodded. "I think we can convince Tara and Emma to vote out Gryphon or Phoenix next time, they don't have a great past with the Cryptozoologists," Ella laughed.

"...Crypto-what?" Alysson said, confused.

"A cryptozoologist is someone who studies animals that are probably not real. Like Sasquatch and the Loch Ness Monster," Ella explained.

"Oh… Like a Phoenix and a Gryphon?" Alysson asked.

Ella nodded.

"Well, it's either we vote for them or we convince Gryphon and Phoenix to vote for Dixie, which is a possibility too," Alysson added.

Arnold said, "I know Gryphon pretty well, he'll be loyal to the alliance, so we've got to get Emma and Tara to vote for Gryphon. He will get more votes than Phoenix in the end."

Ella nodded. "Great! Let's do it!"

Gryphon and Phoenix were looking for idols.

"Is this an idol?" Gryphon asked. Phoenix looked up.

"No, that's just a carving Dixie made of Caeden out of wood," Phoenix responded.

"Oh," Gryphon said, tossing it.

"What about this?" Gryphon said, holding up another wooden figure.

"I think that's one that Alysson made of Opal… It doesn't really look like a person, but it's got, like, hair, a smiley face, and it's short, so it's probably Opal?" Phoenix squinted.

Gryphon shrugged, throwing the Opal-ish carving.

Icathius yelled, "Alright, future jury members, time to get to the challenge! Today you will be… jousting!"

Dixie looked confused.

Icathius said, "You will be riding on these four-wheelers and try to knock each other off with these… jousty-sticks! There will be seven rounds, so good luck! First round is… Dixie versus Tara!"

Dixie frowned. Tara winked at her.

They mounted their four-wheelers and moved towards each other. Tara leapt off and rolled.

"Dixie wins! Next is Phoenix versus Emma!" Icathius yelled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Phoenix: I'm not too good at riding four-wheelers, so I don't know if I'll be able to do this…**

 **End Confession**

Phoenix jumped on his four-wheeler and Emma, hers. Emma revved the engine and Phoenix gulped. Phoenix drove to Emma, and Emma's jouster knocked Phoenix in the gut. He fell hard, and spat out dirt.

"Emma advances! Next round is Arnold versus Gryphon!"

Arnold laughed and revved his four-wheeler.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Arnold: I LOVE four-wheelers. I ride them ALL. THE. TIME.**

 **End Confession**

Arnold sped over to Gryphon, who looked uncomfortable on his machine, and was knocked over.

"Arnold will advance! Our last qualifying round is Ella versus Alysson!"

Ella looked Alysson in the eye, and watched as Alysson drove to her, and then missed the impact, landing behind her.

Ella backed up, and turned her jousting stick backwards.

She pushed him off his four-wheeler, and he hit the ground.

"Ow!" he yelled, then stood up, wiping dirt off his designer clothes.

"Ella will go to the semi-final rounds! Against Emma! Go!" Icathius yelled.

Ella sped up, and Emma slammed her from her own four-wheeler, knocking Ella to the ground.

"Emma will be in the finals! Dixie will joust Arnold to see who else is in the final!"

Dixie smiled until she heard Arnold yell, "Whoo-hoooo!" and fly into the air, then land near her.

She watched, as Arnold rammed her off, then spun donuts around the fallen four-wheeler.

"The final ride is Emma versus Arnold!" Icathius yelled, holding a flag.

"Ready…? Go!"

Emma didn't stand a chance as Arnold rammed into her. As she fell to the dirt, Arnold jumped off and began to cheer. "Arnold cannot be voted out tonight… The rest of you can, and one of you will be!" Icathius yelled.

 _Back at camp…_

Gryphon was walking with Phoenix when Phoenix said, "Did you ever find an idol?"  
Gryphon shook his head.

"Ugh. I think we should vote for Dixie tonight," Phoenix said.

Gryphon shook his head. "If we do that, we have next to no numbers. We can't get to the end with two people."

Phoenix shrugged. "Rope in another cowgirl," he shrugged, "because we can't beat her at the end."

Gryphon shook his head. "I can't do that. We told her we'd vote with her until the end!" he argued.

Phoenix looked him in the eyes and said, " _If you don't vote for her tonight, you're going to be voted out."_

Gryphon gulped.

Alysson walked over to Tara and Emma and said, "We know you guys hate Phoenix and Gryphon as much as we do, so could you please help us vote out Gryphon tonight?"

Tara shrugged and said, "Sure. I can."

Emma nodded.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Just in case they don't vote with us, I told Arnold that I'd convinced Phoenix and Gryphon to vote for Dixie.**

 **End Confession**

"Hey, Arnold, I convinced Phoenix and Gryphon to vote for Dixie!" Alysson told Arnold.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Aaaand I think that makes three votes Gryphon: Dixie, Tara, and Emma; probably three votes Dixie: Gryphon, Arnold, and Phoenix; and Ella and I need to decide who to vote for…**

 **End Confession**

Arnold nodded and said, "Alright, so we're voting for Dixie tonight?"

Alysson nodded.

Ella walked up to Alysson and said, "Who are we voting for?"

Alysson said, "Well, I got Tara and Emma to vote for Gryphon, and Arnold thinks we're voting for Dixie, so we need to split our votes tonight."

Ella nodded and then the two headed to elimination.

Icathius said, "Well, eight of you are here, but only seven will walk away tonight… I know it won't be Arnold, the others are fair game… Go vote!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ella: Well, we're splitting our vote tonight, so…**

 **Alysson: I totally played everyone tonight… Feels good to be in power!**

 **Arnold: This vote's for Dixie… I got nothing against you, I just know I can't beat you.**

 **Dixie: Well, I guess I'm voting for you since that's all I can do right now… Sorry…**

 **Emma: I'm voting for Gryphon because, why not?**

 **Tara: It's Gryphon.**

 **Gryphon: I can't vote for Dixie, she's my ally!**

 **End Confession**

"First vote: Gryphon," Icathius read.

Gryphon looked a little scared.

"...Second vote: Dixie."

Dixie looked up.

"Third vote: Gryphon," Icathius shook his head.

Gryphon sighed.

"Fourth vote: Dixie," Icathius said, as Dixie bit her fingernails.

"...Fifth vote is for Gryphon…"

Gryphon gulped.

"...Sixth vote is for Dixie…"  
Dixie looked over at a concerned Caeden.

"...Seventh vote is for Gryphon…"

Gryphon gasped.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Phoenix: *Holding head in hands* What'd I tell ya? If you didn't vote with me…**

 **End Confession**

"And… Eighth vote is for Alysson. Which means..."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Phoenix: … You'd go home. Sorry bud.**

 **End Confession**

Gryphon stood up, solemnly.

"Gryphon was voted out and will not join the jury. Sorry man," Icathius said, patting his back. Gryphon sighed.

Icathius sighed and said, "Well, that was too bad. Gryphon could have voted for Dixie and tied it up, forcing a re-vote, instead he did what was right, and paid the price… Will Phoenix get what he deserves for voting out his closest and maybe only ally? Will Arnold win immunity yet again? Will Dixie survive without Caeden? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Brains, Brawn, and Beauty!"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Well, I didn't want to take out Gryphon, but I'm making a Ghost Island series after I finish all of my other series, where I bring back players that made bad mistakes, and Gryphon will return because of that! I can't tell you anyone else until the time comes…

But, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and it's time for BvBvB 2!

Yay!

Keep reading please! Yours truly,

-Obi

(I don't know why the chapter was so short... sorry...)

In case you were wondering...

 **Votes:**

 **Gryphon: Alysson**

 **Alysson: Dixie**

 **Ella: Dixie**

 **Arnold: Dixie**

 **Dixie: Gryphon**

 **Phoenix: Gryphon**

 **Emma: Gryphon**

 **Tara: Gryphon**

 **Placement:**

Brain

 **Brawn**

 _Beauty_

 **18th:** Brooke

 **17th:** _Rory_

 **16th:** _Jaedyn_

 **15th: Loco**

 **14th: Jacob**

 **13th:** _Sapphire_

 **12th:** _Opal_

 **11th: Tai**

 **10th:** Lucina

 **9th: Caeden**

 **8th: Gryphon**

 **7th: …?**

 **6th: …?**

 **5th: …?**

 **4th: …?**

 **3rd: …?**

 **2nd: …?**

 **1st: …?**


End file.
